DxDxD: The Devil and the Dragonborn
by ShitStorm2016
Summary: Iyago has become a devil. He must confront this new life head on, kill to survive, and beat all odds in a game of skill and wits. Can he prove his worth, or will he be brought to his knees? This is the tale of the Devil and the Dragonborn; a story by Shitstorm2016. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to the shitiest thing ever to exist in all of history, FANFICTION! This one here is my personal ode to ass, my magnum opus of awful, the crème de le crème of cancer, and single most atrocious thing I could create. I do sincerely hope that you, my dear reader, enjoy the magical mind fuck I have conceived. Without further adieu, Enjoy!

 **DxDxD**

 **The Devil and**

 **the Dragonborn**

 **Introduction:**

 _Usually when it's sunny and warm in the late spring, high schoolers would jump at the opportunity to go outside and hang with friends, take advantage of the weather. However, education takes precedence over enjoyment, for most people at least. Iyago Nadet is one such individual. For him, a day like this was not to be wasted at a desk learning physics, it was an opportunity to be free, to live a little. It was no surprise to the class when the sound of a motorbike was heard pulling up to the school just minutes before the final bell. This was just his way. What was surprising was that the engine was heard idling. Accounts of what happened vary from person to person. Most say he stopped for a moment and picked up a young woman and rode away. Others tell it as the woman being his lover. Tall tales for someone nobody truly knew. His tale is chronicled here, for all to read. This is the tale of the Devil and the Dragonborn._

 **Chapter One:**

Late? No, you're all early. It may look like we're all on the clock, but you're running on my clock, and it's half past blow me. These are the infamous words that Iyago uttered to the principal on the first day of school his senior year. It was a clear morning in late August, and it was the beginning of a legacy that wouldn't be easily forgotten. He'd arrived at Ten Fifty, just before fifth period, on a jet black Yamaha with red rims, stereo blasting loud obscure punk rock with some obnoxious singer belting out angsty lyrics that wouldn't have been out of place on a suicide letter. But it was neither the music nor tardiness that had upset the balance it was his clothes. He walked up the front steps on a black leather trench coat, a grey t-shirt, and black cargo shorts. He flicked his shades up onto the top of his head and pushed open the doors, only to be greeted by a hefty two-week detention.

It was because of this rebel attitude that Iyago was incredibly popular amongst the female population of the school. His bald shaven head and light beard made him look almost twenty, when he was really only eighteen. He wasn't a bad student, he just neglected his studies in favor of enjoyment and could often be found at the local bar, the strip club, or even just lounging in a back alley or on a roof top. This was the good life, fuck shit up, and have fun doing it.

This was all about to come to a screeching halt, when he met HER, on the one day he decided to actually attend class. She was just standing there, on the front steps, looking confused, and a little out of it. As Iyago pulled up on his bike, the girl's eyes snapped to him, and she scurried over.

"Excuse me, Mr.?" She asked hurriedly, "Can you give me a lift?"

Iyago pulled off his helmet and look at her, she was certainly attractive. Her blond hair was in a long ponytail hanging down her back. She was wearing a thin black tank top dress with ruffles at the bottom, her breasts clearly pronounced.

"Yeah, I guess I can help with that," He said, matter of factly, "hop on."

He handed her the helmet as she straddled the bike.

"Where we headed?" Iyago asked, revving the engine.

"The Church," The girl replied, "It's at the top of the hill, I'd have gone there myself, but I don't know the way."

"Not a problem," He laughed, "You've given me a reason not to go to school today, so I guess I should be thanking you."

Her response was a giggle, "Your welcome."

"Hold on tight," Iyago called, "I'll have you there in a jiffy!"

Before she could even register what he'd said, Iyago pushed up the kickstand and rocketed away from the school. Had he stayed just a few moments longer, Rias may have been able to stop what was soon to happen.

The ride was exhilarating., for Iyago. His passenger was in a state of absolute terror the entire way. A narrow miss here, ignoring a stop sign there, and even a few times she nearly fell clean off the bike. As they pulled up to the church, her breath was heavy and her eyes wide. She tore off the helmet and gasped, drawing in a long breath.

"Sorry about how long that took," He said with a chuckle, "we would have been here sooner if I had gone a little faster."

"No, no, you got here just fine." She answered, having finally composed herself. "Care for a drink?"

"I dunno, I have somewhere I gotta be." Iyago said scratching his head.

"I won't keep you long, I'd just hate to let a good deed go unrewarded." The girl said, a dejected look on her face.

"If you insist," Iyago said hopping of the bike with a sigh, "I guess I can spare a few minutes."

He flicked the kickstand down with his heel as he stepped away extending his hand for the helmet. She passed it to him with a light toss. Catching it in the air, he hung it from the handlebar and spun to face her, his trench coat fluttering as he turned.

"I'm really glad I met you." The girl said giddily.

"It's nothing" Iyago said with a modest laugh, "I don't think I ever got your name though."

"Oh, sorry," She said, her face flushing red, "I'm lillian, you can call me Lilly"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lilly." Iyago said, his hand outstretched.

She gave a firm handshake, "I didn't get your name either." She said.

"Ha, I guess I didn't, I'm Iyago." He said shuffling his feet with embarrassment.

"Let's go inside" Lilly said gesturing to the door.

"Indubitably."

"Sorry, what?" Lilly questioned, a look of confusion forming on her face.

"It's an affirmation, just means I'm all in." He explained, didn't mean to confuse you.

"No, sorry, that was my bad." Lilly said, her expression softening.

She turned towards the church, her hair swaying as she moved. Iyago rushed to open the doors for her.

"Why thank you." She said with a giggle, and with that the pair entered the dark sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

The church was dark, no lights were on, the windows darkened with age, and the whole room had a musty smell to it.

"Damn, this place is a shithole, does anyone even come here, like, EVER?" Iyago said, scrunching up his face.

The sound of laughter filled the room from multiple directions. Several figures stepped out of the deepest shadows. Their wings were the first thing Iyago noticed.

"What the fuck?" He shouted backing up, "The goddamn hell is going on here!?"

Before he could even make sense of the situation, a hand grabbed his arms from behind. His eyes grew wide with terror.

"Get the fuck off asshole!" He shouted struggling.

There was no escape, one of the figures approached him, eyeing him up.

"My, you certainly don't look like a threat." She said contemplatively.

Iyago spit in her face, "Piss off ya damn bitch, let me go!"

She raised her hand and swiftly back handed Iyago, "Know your place you little shit!"

His head was spinning, not just from the blow, but from the sensory overload. What in the literal hell was going on? Wings? Where these real angels? What could they possibly want from me? I haven't been that terrible of a person, have I? What could I possibly have done? His vision was slowly coming back into focus.

"What the fuck do you want from me damnit!" He shouted.

"Nothing personal, but we just can't let someone with such potential live." A voice said from behind.

Iyago turned his head to see Lilly, but she now had wings, and a malicious grin. His head hurt. Potential? What the hell were they talking about? He had barely opened his mouth before he felt a sharp pain in his head, within seconds, he'd blacked out.

" _Hun do Dovah sos_ , ( **Hero of dragon blood** )" A booming voice called out, " _hon dii zul_!" ( **hear my voice!** )

"Who, whaa…?" Iyago said, head throbbing.

" _Alok zok Dovahkiin_!" ( **Rise great Dragonborn** ) the voice continued, " _Krii fin mey, revak drun do dinok_!" ( **kill the fools, holy bringer of death!** )

"What? Who are you?"

" _Nahlot! Dreh ni gruth zu'u! Ofan ko wah hin suleyk_!" ( **Do not disobey me! Give in to your power!** )

" _Hon zu'u nu dovahkiin_!" ( **Hear me now dovahkiin** ) the voice boomed, " _Alok ahrk krii hin paal_!" ( **Rise and kill your foes**!)

"Who are you!" Iyago yelled out in anger.

" _Zu'u los Alduin, feyn do jun, al do lein, ahrk gahrot do sil_!" ( **I am Alduin, bane of kings, destroyer of worlds, and stealer of souls!** )

"Show yourself, Alduin!" he cried in defiance.

The dragon roared an ear piercing screech, and slowly took form before Iyago. " _Het zu'u los, Dovahkiin, oblaan do vokul_!" ( **Here I am Dragonborn, ender of evil!** )

"Holy fucking shit! Your a fucking dragon!" Iyago screamed recoiling in surprise.

" _Geh, ahrk dov sos ru zeim hi orin nu!_ " ( **Yes, and dragon blood runs through you even now!** )

"How can I understand you?" He asked.

" _MEY, HI ONT MINDOK!_ " ( **Fool, you already know!** ) Alduin roared in rage, " _RUL HI BO WAH, HI FEN KRIF!_ " ( **When you come to, you must fight!** )

"Fight?" Iyago questioned.

" _UN TIID LOS KO!_ " Alduin cried out, " _KRII NIIN ENOOK!_ " ( **Our time is over, kill them all!** )

And with those final words, the dragon faded from existence, and Iyago began to wake.


	3. Chapter 3 (PLUS)

**DxDxD (State of Affairs)**

 _Hello reader! I hope you have been enjoying my fanfiction thus far! I can't claim full credit for how this has turned out thus far, I'd like to give a shout out to Julbot, who gave me the idea a long time ago. I spent a long time trying to figure out how to write this, and I eventually settled on a direct clone f the original Highschool DxD anime. I tried to make it interesting for those who already know how things went in the anime, but I can gladly say that from Chapter 3 on things will be very different. For all my friends who have gotten this far, thank you for your support you overly judgmental fucks. I don't think I would have gotten even this far without your encouragement, or rather desperate attempts to save me from this cancer I've created! As for the rest of you, I'll get on with the story, so enjoy Chapter 3!_

Iyago awoke shivering, his body shaking uncontrollably. His whole body ached, his mind felt foggy and unfocused.

"Well, what the fuck do we do?" One of his captors said, addressing another.

"Hell, I don't know, Aria only said keep him here, don't let him escape." The other guard replied, an edge to her voice.

"No need to be a massive bitch about it, damn…"

"Go fuck yourself, I have better things to do than watch over a comatose kid while Aria and everyone else prepare the ritual." She snapped back.

"Oh, fuck you too, bitch."

…

"Uhhh, my fucking head…" Iyago mumbled, he tried to pull himself up, but a firm hand shoved him back to the ground.

"Stay fucking there," his captor growled, "Damn fucking abomination of god…"

Iyago looked up to get a better view of his guards. The one who had shoved him down was tall, her long blond hiar cascaded down her back in lengthy curls, her dark grey wings folded on her back. The other was rather short, she wore her red hair in a long braid that went all the way down her back.

"I'm gonna ask one fucking time you mother fucking assholes, get the fuck out of my way, or I'm gonna beat the fuck outs you both." Iyago said a look of death in his eyes.

"What the fuck did you just say, you little shit?" The blond said turning, her expression was one of rage.

"I'm gonna fuck you up, you - " Before he could finish his sentence the fallen angel summoned up a long glowing bolt of concentrated energy.

"EAT THIS YOU DAMN MONSTER!" With a flick of her wrist she slammed the spear directly through Iyago's chest, piercing his heart.

The pain was unlike anything he'd ever imagined; no words would ever accurately describe it properly. His vision became dark and he almost passed out there on the spot.

"What the literal fuck did you just do!?" The redhead shouted.

"Teach the punk a lesson." The blond retorted.

"You stupid shit, you just made him into a shishkebab!"

"Oh, well fuck…" = The blond said looking down at the motionless form of Iyago, "Well what the fuck do we do about this?"

"WE!?" the redhead shouted, "THIS IS ALL YOU, I'M OUTTA HERE!"

With that the redhead sprinted out of the room. Leaving the blond alone with Iyago. It was a decision made with little thought, and that was the biggest mistake that could have been made.

…

Iyago spit out blood, and drew in a shaky breath.

"What the fuck?" the blond said turning, her eyes wide.

"Surprise, mother fucker!" Iyago cried defiantly.

He leaped up, tackling the fallen angel. Iyago began mercilessly pummeling her with his bare hands. "DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM BITCH!"

"I'm THE MOTHER FUCKING BADASS THAT'S GONNA FUCK YOU THE HELL UP, THATS FUCKING WHO!" Iyago screamed.

The scuffle went unnoticed to all the other fallen angels, as they were busy fighting a whole other battle against Gremory and her gang in the church upstairs. Iyago had given in to his instincts, he had become a beast. He was the Dragonborn.


	4. Chapter 4

A quick note:

 _When I first started this, I never thought it would become so popular. If the first several days, this has been seen over 150 times in over 15 countries across the globe. I give you all my deepest thanks! I'm sorry, but this chapter will be rather short. You can expect more in chapter 5, so enjoy!_

 **Shitstorm2016**

Iyago stood up, shaking. The unconscious body of the fallen angel lie motionless on the floor before him. His body was numb, his mind foggy, and his chest covered in his own blood. He collapsed in a heap on the floor.

I lived a good life, I've no regrets. Iyago thought, his mind slipping.

" _ **DOVAHKIIN!**_ " A voice called out, loud as thunder.

"Who, ughhh..."

 _ **Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,**_

 _ **Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!**_

 _ **Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,**_

 _ **Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!**_

The single voice became that of a hundred, their song filling Iyago's mind. It was a rush unlike any other, far greater than any drug. His thoughts became more clear, and he could feel his strength returning.

 _ **Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,**_

 _ **Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!**_

 _ **Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul,**_

 _ **Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein**_

Iyago's eyes fluttered open and he pulled himself to his feet. "I'm not going to die today, I WILL LIVE!"

The song was the only thing he could hear, as he growled in anger.

 _ **Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod,**_

 _ **Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!**_

 _ **Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah,**_

 _ **Ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein!**_

Iyago could no longer contain his power, and he issued a mighty roar, not a human one, but the roar of an agered dragon.

"KRII NIIN PAH, QIILAAN WAH DOVAHKIIN! (Kill them all, bow to dragonborn!) Iyago boomed.

…

The battle upstairs came to an abrupt halt, the sound they heard was the most terrifying thing they'd ever experienced. And soon, they would see the fury that came with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 **Hyoudou Issei's Perspective**

These fallen angels were putting up a big fight, just what did they want with the punk ass kid anyway. Rias insisted that he was important, but he just seemed like an apathetic douchebag.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**! The whole building shook on its foundation.

"What the hell was that sound?!" Issei called out.

Everyone turned to face the back of the church, in silence.

" **KRII NIIN PAH, QIILAAN WAH DOVAHKIIN!"** (Kill them all, bow to dragonborn!)

The whole room was quiet, not even the slightest of sound could be heard. Terror is too weak a word to describe the emotions that everyone felt in that moment. It wasn't even a full minute, but it felt as like a decade. Issei stood still, staring wordlessly.

Then, like a dam breaking, there came a sound so loud, and so powerful, even the fallen angels jumped back in fear.

 **FUS RO DAH!**

Again the room shook. What manner of unholy beast could be so strong as to shake a building with but a shout? Just what in the hell was going on?

Nobody expected what happened next…

 **Iyago Nadet's Perspective**

Ugghh, AHHHHHH! KILL ALL FOES! DESTROY THEM ALL! Iyago's mind was filled with just this thought, kill everything, he wasn't in control, his body was now but a vessel of destruction, the rage of his dragon soul was in charge now. It was like watching a movie through his own eyes, he could see what was going on, what his body was doing, but he was unable to do anything for himself. He was like a prisoner of his own mind.

"FUS RO DAH!" Iyago shouted, the world around him quaked, everything before him was thrown through the air.

He turned to face the stairs, these surely lead into the sanctuary. If he could get there, he could get away. With that, he leaped up the stairs, bursting into the dimly lit room.

"HOLY SHIT!" A voice called out as Iyago crashed into the church.

There were several fallen angels, and a handful of others.

"KRII, DIR, AL!" (Kill, die, destroy) Iyago shouted angrily. HIs eyes flicking wildly, taking in the situation. Then, shit. Went. Down.

 **Hyoudou Issei's Perspective**

It was like a bomb going off, Iyago leaped into the room, and began rambling nonsense. But it wasn't just his words that were off, his body was mutated, and horrifying. Iyago's eyes were deep crimson, like fresh blood, speaking of, he was covered in the stuff. His teeth were fangs, sharpened and scary as fuck. It wasn the final feature that sent shivers down Issei's spine. Wings. Dark, leathery wings on his back.

Iyago seemed to be confused by the situation, he was twitching and looking around franticly. The fallen angels didn't hesitate for even a second, they attacked him viciously. Issei couldn't move, the display before him was gruesome and horrifying. Iyago was no man, he was an unstoppable killing machine…

 **Iyago Nadet's Perspective**

The fallen angels lashed out swiftly, a bolt of energy flashed through the air, streaking towards him.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Iyago shouted, a blast of raging fire shot forth from his mouth, engulfing his attacker in a searing whirlwind of fire.

Her screams of pain filled the room, her whole body was ablaze. Her wings falling apart, flaming feathers falling to the floor. She collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony.

"ARHHH! AHHHHHHH!"

" **RII VAAZ ZOL!** " Iyago boomed, the blast of energy slammed into the next fallen angel, her scream barely escaped her mouth before she fell down dead. The final fallen angel began backing away, a look of terror in her eyes.

"Zu'u Los Dovahhiin, Feyn do vokul"(I am Dragonborn, bane of evil!) Iyago said, his voice deep, sounding ancient and commanding.

The fallen angel turned to run, but her effort was in vain.

" **OBLAAN LAAT MAH!** " (Death End Fall :: A shout, noncanon) his voice boomed, and a blast of darkness rocketed from his mouth, overwhelming the fleeing girl. She screamed, her body convulsing. Then, without warning, she dropped to the ground, blood pouring from her mouth.

" **FAAS ZU'U JOOR!** " (Fear me mortal!) Iyago said, his fangs barred.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " He roared, the room trembled from his cry.

His wounds had taken their toll, and he too fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6 (666 Viewer Special!)

_In honor of having had_ _ **666**_ _people read this, I plan to do a formal reading on Youtube, so look forward to that! Thanks to all my viewers, and an extra special shout out to my 666th reader, my good friend Ryan S. Who was willing to commit the ultimate sin and click the link. Thank's to you all!_

 **Chapter 6**

Death. It comes for every living thing at some point. Some live long lives, while others die young. Inevitability is as neutral a word as any to describe death. Iyago's mind was fading, his life was over, nothing short of a miracle could prevent this.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" A distant voice called out.

"Unnn wuu?" Iyago was unable to form even one word.

"LIVE DAMNIT!" The voice called, sounding ever farther, "IT'S NOT WORKING, ASIA CAN'T WE DO ANYTHING MORE?!"

"I, I… I was too late..." Another voice spoke, "I don't have any more pieces..."

"WELL DAMNIT WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING RIAS!" The first voice called out, barely audible.

…

It was a long time before any other sound entered Iyago's mind, this time, it came through loud, strong, and clear.

 _ **Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,**_

 _ **Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!**_

 _ **Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,**_

 _ **Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!**_

"Ung Hunnh" His mind foggy.

"Akeno, can't you, I dunno, hit him with a bolt of lightning and jumpstart his heart?"

"What do I look like a living defibrillator?" A female voice shouted.

"Please, Akeno, try, for me." Another voice asked.

There was a sparking sound, then, like the righteous hand of a vengeful god, there was a blinding pain. Iyago's eyes flew open wide, and he gasped for air, descending into a violent fit of choking.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING JESUS AND HITLER ON THE DARK SIDE OF THE GODDAMN MOON!" Iyago cried in agony.

"He's alive!" A short girl with white hair said.

"SON OF A FUCKING COCK SUCKING BLOODY THUNDER CUNT FROM HELL! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD WAS THAT FOR!? " Iyago yelled, his body shaking from the pain.

There was a long silence, clearly such vulgar language was not expected.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He called out, clutching his chest, his body suddenly going rigid. He spat out a mouthful of blood, and dropped back to the floor.

"NO!" Shouted the red haired girl, her tear covered face was the last thing Iyago saw as he fell unconscious again.

"What do we do now?" A new voice added.

"I, I don't..." The red haired female's voice said, quavering with emotion.

"There has to be a way, there's always a loophole!"

"I've never heard of anyone finding any..." The red haired girl whispered.

"CASTLING!" Yet another voice proclaimed.

"What?" Multiple voices said.

"It's not a piece, but a move, I don't know how it'd work here, but anything's worth a try, right?"

"Castling?" The red haired female said, "Alright. Hear me, I make you my castle, my final piece!"

By some way, it actually worked. Iyago's wounds began to heal, he was saved.


	7. Chapter 7

Note for those who need inspiration!

I'd like to talk for a moment about the songs I listen to while writing. For Chapters 6 and 7, I've been playing Bonnie Tyler's I need a Hero. Before that, it was a mix of Rucka Rucka Ali and Stayin Alive (Bee Gees)...

Chapter 7 (The 7th Seal is broken!)

Iyago shot up, looking frantically around the room. Where am I? What happened? How long have I been out? A million questions ran through his mind, then, a flash of crimson caught his eye.

"Who are you?" Iyago said, his voice strained.

"I'm Rias. Rias Gremory." She said, stepping out of the shadows.

She was stunning. He hair was a deep red, like that of fresh blood. Her eyes had an edge to them, and her tits, ten outta ten.

Iyago asked the first thing he could think, "How long was I out?"

"It's only been seven hours, rather impressive for someone who had died." She said, looking him right in the eyes.

"Seven..." Iyago muttered, taking in the words.

"I think you should get some rest." Rias said, her tone soft, as if to coerce him into sleep.

"I want to know something first, then I'll rest, I swear." Iyago said, his throat aching.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, her tone still low and soft.

"Am I a monster?" Iyago asked, looking at the floor.

Rias didn't have an answer. She just keep quiet, looking at him.

"I killed them, I killed them all." Iyago said, avoiding eye contact. "I didn't even hesitate, I just… did."

She stood there; she knew she couldn't comfort him. This was something that he'd have to live with.

"It's fine if you don't have an answer." Iyago said, barely audible, "How could anyone have one, having witnessed what I did."

"I felt myself loose control, my body just acted. They didn't even put up a fight." He continued, "I can still see their faces…"

It was clear that Iyago deeply regretted his actions, though he could do nothing about it now. Rias stepped close, and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You were acting in defense, you were doing the only thing you could." Rias said, staying neutral, "Weather or not your actions were the right ones is not for me to say."

Iyago looked up into her eyes, he could remember how she looked, tears streaking down her face. She looked far more collected now, not even a hint of her previous emotions remained. His whole body felt weak, like he had just run a thousand miles.

"You need sleep, maybe when you wake, you'll have a clearer mind to reflect on things." Rias said, her voice had an almost musical quality to it, like that of the sirens of Greek myth. He couldn't fight his body any longer, he fell back into the bed, unable to move any longer.

"We'll talk when you've recovered." She said.

And with that, Iyago fell into a deep slumber…

…

People dream. It's a time where their mind creates whatever it wants. This was no dream. It was a vision of another world, one where Iyago could feel a deep connection.

The first thing he saw was a snowy mountain peak. A raging blizzard obscuring everything father than a few feet away. A mighty roar came from somewhere in the storm. Iyago looked around, trying to locate it. It sounded like the creature he'd seen before, but somehow, he could tell it wasn't quite so vengeful and angry. It sounded sorrowful and wise.

Then the vision shifted. He was in a dark place, shadows thick like soup. The sky was a deep purple, looking unlike anything he'd ever seen. Then, the skys shook. A roar, the roar he had heard before, Alduin's roar, hit him like a tidal wave.

Again it changed. He was now in the air, high above the ground. There were two great armies locked in brutal combat. One side, clothed in red armor, was defending a grand city on a mountain. The other army, had a dark blue shade to their armor, they were laying siege to the keep. Iyago could see the fires in the city streets, the clash of blades rang out, the battle cries of a thousand men filled the air.

One last time the vision switched. A wall stood before him, in a cavern lit by torches. It was covered in carvings; a large dragon, brave heroes, and single man, blade in hand, standing in defiance of the beast. Iyago's attention was fixed on that lone warrior. He had a look to him, that of a legend, whose tale is told for millennia after he has left the world.

Just as they had come, they went. Iyago's eyes fluttered open to see the light of day.

(The Seventh Seal mentioned at the beginning of that chapter is in reference to the book of Revelation. In layman's terms, it basically means the end of the world. This is entirely your fault, so thanks for contributing to the end of all life!)


	8. Chapter 8

The room was bright, too bright. Iyago had to squint to see. He shuffled over to the window and fumbled with the curtains. Finally having shut them, he began to take in his surroundings.

It was a very nice room. Burgundy wallpaper and matching curtains. The furniture was a dark brownish red, perfectly complimenting the rest of the room. Iyago looked around, his eyes fell upon his trench coat, hanging over a chair in the corner. As he approached it, he could see it was in bad shape, the sleeves were torn, there were scratches all over the leather. Iyago sighed as he ripped off the arms, at least it'll look badass.

He slid it over his tattered shirt and made his way to the door. He opened it slowly, the sound of a conversation drifted in from down the hall,along with the smell of breakfast. Iyago stepped tentatively into the hall and began to make his way towards the sound.

He finally arrived at a balcony,, overlooking a kitchen area. There, sitting around a large table, sat Rias and several other kids, dressed in their school uniforms.

One of the girls caught sight of him, she was short with white hair. She waved to him, and the rest of the group turned to look.

"Look who's back from the dead, come on down, breakfast's ready!" A young boy, with dark hair called up.

Iyago wasn't sure what to do. So, in a moment of sheer brilliance, he jumped from the balcony, landing in an unoccupied chair at the corner of the table.

"Well, ok then..." The dark haired boy said.

"Where's my bike?" Iyago asked, his voice gruff.

"Huh?"

"My bike, where is it?" Iyago asked again.

"Oh, well, you see, it's kinda..." the boy started.

"It's at the church." A taller girl, with long black hair finished.

Iyago stood up, and began to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Another boy asked.

"To get my shit back."

"That's crazy, that church is crawling with fallen angels, just leave it man." He retorted.

"Yeah, you're in no shape to be going there." The short white haired girl continued.

"Well, crucify me and call me jesus cuz, I'm going to that church." Iyago said as he opened the door.

"Please, just let it be for now." Rias said, her voice low and calm.

"You know I can't do that." Iyago said before walking out into the street.

Rias sighed, "Koneko, Akeno, make sure he doesn't got into any trouble."

"Sure, whatever." Koneko said, heading for the door.

"Not a problem" Akeno called back as she followed Koneko into the morning light.


	9. Chapter 9

Iyago walked briskly towards the church, He stopped for a few moments at his apartment. When he emerged, he was no longer wearing his ratty trench coat, but a black hoodie that boldly pronounced 'PREPARE YOURSELF!' He was only a few blocks away from the front doors of the church when he realized he was being tailed.

Iyago turned to face his pursuers, not all that surprised to find that Akeno and Koneko.

"So, you followed me," Iyago called back to them, "Turn back, this isn't your fight."

"We can't let you go there alone." Akeno said.

"You'd get your ass kicked." Koneko agreed.

"Oh, and just what could you contribute, battle through a passive aggressive stare down?

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Koneko retorted, "She's the one who jump started your dying heart, you could be a little thankful."

"You control lightning?" Iyago asked.

"I am the Priestess of Thunder, after all" Akeno said.

Iyago was silent for a moment, then continued to walk. He pulled out an old Ipod from his pocket and put in his earbuds. AC-DC began to blast into his eardrums, and he started tapping his led to the tune of 'Back in Black'

The church was coming into view just as the song ended. Iyago pulled out one of the buds, and jogged up the hill. As he arrived at the front of the building, the doors flew open, just a few meters from his bike.

"Coming back here was very brave of you," The woman in the doorway said, "though it's not very smart."

"Get lost." Another woman said, standing just behind the first.

"I'm only here for my bike, so if you'd kindly just..." Iyago began.

"Take the damn thing and get out of here, don't EVER come back, do I make myself clear?" The woman in front snarled.

"Yeah, fuck you too." Iyago called as he turned the key. The engine roared to life.

Iyago peeled off, throwing the bike into a wheelie. The smell of burning rubber followed him as he rode down the hill, away from the fallen angels.


	10. Chapter 10

I wasn't sure how to continue this for a while. I spent some time contemplating different options. What characters should make an appearance? What would they do? How could I make shit happen? It took me around a week to come up with a good way to add some spice to this. I wanted to do a recreation of the anime to an extent, and I was starting to feel that I was loosing that. I think I've got my shit together now, so I hope you like it, if not FUCK YOU! Also, to make up for all the incredibly short chapters I've been posting to keep a semi-constant update schedule, I made this one a little longer, so enjoy!

~ ShitStorm2016

Chapter 10

Iyago pulled up in front of his house and flicked the kickstand down with his heel. He looked at the apartment with a sigh.

"You are damned lucky." Koneko said from behind him.

Iyago turned, "That was pure skill, no luck involved."

"They looked ready to tear you limb from limb." Akeno said, Koneko standing next to her.

"Yeah, but they didn't, so all's well that ends well, right?" Iyago retorted.

"We're going to class, meet us at Issei's house after school's out." Koneko said as she turned to walk away.

"Was that where I was this morning?"

"Yep." Koneko said.

"Please, try to be punctual." Akeno said, before walking away as well.

"I make no promises!" Iyago shouted from his door.

Iyago walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Well shit." Iyago muttered, looking at the single can of cola, he slammed the door, and walked over to the cabinet. He opened the door revealing a box of Easy Mac, some Twizzlers, and half a loaf of bread.

"To the store it is then..." He said, walking to the front door.

DING!

"Who the fuck would be at my door in the fucking morning?"Iyago said, unlocking the door.

A young girl wearing skin-tight black jumpsuit style attire, stood there tapping her foot impatiently.

"Can I help you?" Iyago asked tentatively.

"I'm Irina Shidou, a friend of Rias." She said, her expression brightening, "She sent me to talk with you."

"I was heading to the store, now isn't really the - " Iyago began, but she wasn't interested.

"Sure, we'll talk on the way." She said, grabbing Iyago's wrist and pulling him out into the street.

"Hey, what gives!" Iyago complained.

"Come on already, I'm not dragging your ass the whole way ya know." She said, her tone playful and mocking, yet annoyed.

"Ughhh..." Iyago didn't bother to protest any further, she wasn't having any of it. "Fine, let go if my arm already."

"There, better?" Irina said dropping his hand, crossing her arms.

"Thank you." Iyago replied, rubbing his wrist.

Iyago began to walk, and Irina followed him.

"So, Rias wanted me to go over the basics of the Devil world with you." Irina began. "Then she wanted me to take you to meet Azazel, I think you'll like him, he's a nice guy."

"Sure, why the hell not." Iyago grumbled, throwing up his hood.

"Alright, so. devil culture is very simple, ever play chess?" She asked, walking a little faster to catch up.

"Yeah, I'm familiar with the game, why?"

"Well, every individual in devil culture is categorized by one of the pieces." She continued. "Rias is a King, Akeno is a Queen, Issei takes up all the pawns -"

"What does that make me?" Iyago cut in.

"You're special," Irina said, "You're the first Castle ever, from what I've been told."

"So my title shares the name of a useless, impractical, and underrated move that no rational player would ever attempt?" Iyago surmised.

"Aww, someone's a little emo today." She mocked.

Iyago rolled his eyes and picked up his pace.

"Oh, come on, can't you take a joke?" She sighed, "Anyways, You're one of a kind."

"Devil's have developed a way to rank the 'houses' that exist." She explained, "It's called a Rating Game, and each piece has a special use in them."

"Wow, human chess, how fucking original." Iyago said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's an overplayed concept, but it does it's job." Irina said, barely keeping in step with Iyago. "Unfortunately for you, there's a grudge match between house Phoenix and house Gremory in two days."

"Tell me why the fuck I care again?" He snapped.

"Well, as a member of house Gremory, you're obligated to partake, though I'm sure Rias is looking for a way to get you out of it."

"Obligatory bullshit, my fucking favorite." Iyago said, his voice low. He looked down at the ground as he walked, hoping she would take a hint, clearly she wasn't getting it.

"Yeah, it seems insignificant, but it's actually a rather important thing in Devil society, pretty much everything hinges on these games."

"Alright, look." Iyago said, turning to face her, "I'm really not interested in this 'Devil society' shit, so can I just go to the fucking store in peace?"

"Well, then Mr. crab ass, I don't like having to explain this any more than you enjoy listening to it, but this is your life now, OK?" Irina said, suddenly bitter.

"Geez, sorry, I feel like shit today, alright?" Iyago said, folding his arms defensively.

"It's fine, I get it, as of yesterday you were literally dead." Irina said, her voice suddenly soft.

"I'm going to get some food, follow if you like, but for the love of god, can we talk AFTER I get my shit?"

"Alright, I can agree to that." Irina said.

The doors to the food mart slid open for Iyago. He walked into the air-conditioned building, Irina tagging along behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Iyago grabbed several bags of instant ramen, 3 two liter colas, and a bag of chips, and headed to the counter to pay.

"That'll be 2500¥." The clerk said.

Iyago passed him a credit card and turned to look at Irina.

"Can we drop these off at my place, then head over to meet with this Azazel guy?" He asked.

"I suppose." She replied.

"Here's your card sir." The cashier said, passing Iyago his card.

"Thanks." Iyago said, stuffing it back into his wallet.

He hefted the bags and headed for the door. "So, who is this guy anyway?"

"He's an Angel, well rather he was one." Irina explained. "See, he's a fallen angel, but he works alongside the Devil's and the Angels as well."

"I don't see anything wrong with that, it's business right?" Iyago said, shifting the bags in his hands, "Refuse to chose a side and play for both."

"It's not quite like that." She said.

"Right, so, where are we meeting him?" He asked.

"We'll meet up with him at Issei's house, Rias and everyone will be there after school." She said.

"Akeno, I think that was her name, told me to be there after classes let out anyways, so I guess that being there early isn't that bad." Iyago said, recalling the conversation.

"I like your thinking, better early than late!" She exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure the saying is 'better late than never' not whatever the fuck it is that you just said."

"Shut up, it's the idea that counts."

Iyago stepped up to his front door, and unlocked the door.

"I'm just gonna throw these on the counter, I'll be out in a sec." He called from the kitchen.

"Well hurry up, we've got places to be!" Irina said in a sing song voice.

Iyago placed the bags on the counter, pulled out the soda and slid them into the fridge. He took a brief moment to look around the room, should I bring anything? He pulled open the closed door and removed a satchel bag. He walked over to the table and grabbed his laptop and shoved it inside.

"You coming?" Irina celled from the doorway.

"Yeah hold on!" Iyago shouted back.

He slung it over his shoulder and walked to the door.

"Alright, let's go."

Iyago followed her out into the street.

"So, I already told you about pieces and Rating Games, but I forgot to explain the houses." Irina started. "You're a member of house Gremory."

"OK, so who's house Phoenix?"

"That would be Lord Riser, he's a bit eccentric, not to mention Rias's fiance." Irian replied.

"Then what's with the grudge match?" Iyago asked.

"See, Rias really doesn't want to marry him, but it's a matter of family business, so she was kinda forced into it." She said shrugging.

"That's some serious bullshit, what fucking year is it, 1300?" Iyago said, a little pissed at the very idea, "I mean, fucking arranged marriage in the modern age, what the fuck?"

"Clearly you can see why she's not happy with it, maybe you can be useful in the game." Irian said contemplatively.

"See, I still don't really understand how that works," Iyago said, "I get it's based around chess pieces, but is it just a team death match, ya know, minus the death?"

"Essentially, it's all about status." She said, "It's mainly to see who is the strongest, but it's pretty stupid if you ask me."

"I didn't say that, I understand the idea, it's like roman gladiatorial fights, the better you do, the more famous you were, or something like that."

"I supposes that's one way of looking at it." She said, "Anyways, here we are!"

Iyago looked up at the building before him, it was rather large in comparison to every other building in the area. It was essentially a mansion in the middle of a middle class residential district.

"So this is where I woke up this morning..." Iyago muttered under his breath.

"What'd ya say?" Irina asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Nothing, just thinking aloud."

"Ok, then, let's get you inside!" She said, a musical tone in her voice.

Iyago waked up to the door before he could knock, Irina pushed opened the door. "Yo Azazel, we're here!"

"Come on up!" A gruff man's voice called down.

"Huh, that's Odin's voice..." Irina pondered aloud.

"Who?"

"Oh, right, you've never met him either," She said, "Odin is a God, norse mythology if you prefer the human version."

"We're meeting him too?"

"I guess." She said, shrugging as she climbed the stairs.

Iyago sighed as he followed her. At the top of the stairs were three people. One was a bearded old guy and a younger man with blond and brown hair.

"You must be Iyago, nice to meet you." The younger man said, extending his hand.

"Hi, I guess." Iyago said, giving a firm handshake.

"Hello as well kiddo." The older man said, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"Nice to meet you both." Iyago said, bowing his head slightly.

"Come on, I've made some tea." The old man said as he walked into the kitchen.

"The older man over there is Odin, I'm Azazel, and you already met Irina." Azazel said waving to her. "We've much to discuss, so let's get some chow and sit for a while."

Iyago followed them to the table, where Odin was pouring some tea into cups. "Wonderful, this is EXACTLY how I want to spend my day..." Iyago thought to himself, "I fucking love lectures..."


	12. Chapter 12

"So let me see if I've got this right, you want me to undergo special training in order to prepare me for the upcoming Rating Game?" Iyago said matter-of-factly.

"Think of it as an abridged course on magic and general battle strategy." Azazel said.

"Why would I need magic?" Iyago asked.

"It's very useful, it can make the difference between a solid victory and utter defeat." Odin clarified.

"Akeno agreed that she'd try her best to teach at least the basics to you." Irina said, leaning back in her chair. "As for combat, you'll be leaving for the game a little early to meet with Issei's old instructor, Tannin."

"Great, that's bust what I need in my life, more fucking shit to deal with, tell me again why I can't just skip out on all this?" Iyago groaned, crossing his arms.

"This game is very important to Rias, it will decided once and for all if she is to be wed to Lord Riser or not." Irina growled, "In other words, DON'T MESS THIS UP, GOT IT!"

"Yeah, yeah, geez, don't get your fucking panties in a wad, I got the point."

"Good, I'll be taking you too the Occult Research club facilities so you can meet with Akeno." Azazel said, standing up.

Iyago stood up as well. "It's at the school, right?"

"That's correct."

"I know the way, I may not attend classes, but I at least know where it is." Iyago said. "Thanks for the tea, Mr. Odin"

"Please, just Odin, I'm not THAT old." Odin laughed.

"Sure you're not." Irina said mockingly, "You're a spring chicken."

"I certainly am." He said, puffing out his chest in what was likely intended as a very manly action, but came off as being more strained than it should have.

"Are you sure you'll be there?" Azazel said.

"I promise I'll be there." Iyago said as he walked to the door.

"You'd better get there in a timely fashion or I'll personally whoop your ass for ditching this!" Irina called out to his as he left.

Iyago threw up his hood and popped in his earbuds as he walked. Europe's greatest song, The Final Countdown ran into his ears. He nodded his head to the beat as he went.

"Damn, what have I gotten myself into?" Iyago thought. "What the fuck is going on with my life."

"I try to help a nice looking gal out, and suddenly the fucking universe shovels shit in my face with a big fuck you."

"Did I do something wrong, or is this just that karma shit."

Iyago made his way to the front of the school, hoping to get by unnoticed, however as he approached the gates a figure walked up to him. Iyago pulled out one earbud and paused the music, it was Akeno.

"Good to see you decided to come to class, even if it isn't mainstream school." Akeno giggled.

"Yeah, whatever, I met with Azazel earlier, and he told me I'm supposed to get magic training from you." Iyago explained pulling out the other bud.

"I'm not the best, but I'll teach you what I can, then it's off to the Underworld with you!" She said.

"What?" Iyago asked, suddenly not so OK with the training plan.

"The game is in 2 days, I'm giving you as much help as I can, but you have a special appointment, I'm going to take you there, so don't worry." Akeno said reassuringly.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried that this Devil bullshit is going to cut into my fucking life, and that is NOT COOL!" Iyago exclaimed.

Akeno didn't say anything, she just looked at him sympathetically.

"Let's just get this shit over with." Iyago said with a sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So, all you need to understand about magic is that it's primarily about focus and mental control." Akeno explained as they walked. "Essentially you can use magic to do anything within reason."

"Ok, sounds kinda complicated and vague as all fucking hell, but sure why not, iron will and can do attitude." Iyago said sarcastically.

"Why don't you try to clear your mind, prepare yourself before we get to the club room." Akeno suggested.

"I'll try..." Iyago grumbled.

"It can't be that hard," he thought, "Something simple, hmmm..."

"How about a Zeus Style lightning fist." Iyago thought, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the idea of his arm being charged with electricity.

There was the tell tale sound of a pop, like plugging in a kitchen appliance, followed by the crackle of energy.

"Well, you seem to have an innate magical ability, congratulations!" Akeno said, genuinely impressed, "That's not easy for a beginner to do so soon, try to see if you can keep it going."

"This is fucking AWESOME!" Iyago said aloud.

"I'm glad you appreciate it so much, but don't lose your focus."

"I can do better than this though." He thought to himself, "Daggers are cool, so how about a blade of lightning."

As if the crackling energy sensed his thoughts, the sparks began to flow down into his hand, creating a semi-solid dagger of pure electricity.

"That's very impressive, you're clearly quite talented, but keep going, try something new, magic is the ultimate multi-tool." She said, nodding at Iyago's lightning daggers.

"Something new huh," Iyago thought, "How about a large two handed broad sword."

He moved his hands closer together; the daggers began to arch their energy between one another. They extended out of his hands and formed a massive sword. As Iyago's hands made contact he found that he was holding a solid blade of energy.

"Absolutely incredible," Akeno said, clapping her hands, "If you're already this good, there's nothing more I can teach, I even have trouble pulling off something like that so flawlessly, let alone on my first try."

"Ha ha!" Iyago laughed, genuinely amused at his feat.

"I guess it's time I took you to your appointment then." She said.

Iyago released his grip on the blade and it shimmered out of existence. "Yeah, let's get going. "

Iyago couldn't take his mind off of his newfound ability, it was like a small child infatuated with keys, it just wouldn't leave his thoughts. As he boarded the train, he couldn't help but to try at it again. This time, a small flame danced along his fingertips, like the light of a table candle.

"Careful, magic is a powerful tool, but it can be very dangerous if not handled properly." Akeno warned.

"I get it." Iyago said, extinguishing the flame.

"I hate to tell you, but I'm just dropping you off, you'll meet up with Tannin at the stop, I have to get ready for the Rating Game as well." Akeno explained.

"How will I know who to look for?" He asked.

"I'm sure he'll find you, so there's no need to worry, besides, your stop is in a pretty remote place." Akeno said.

"Why is that?"

"It's best to train away from anything easily destructible." Akeno said, turning to look out the window.

"Got it." Iyago replied, putting in his ear buds and blasting Survivor's: Eye of the Tiger.

The ride was relatively uneventful. Iyago sat in silence with his music, and Akeno let him be. It was a long time before she tapped him on the sholder.

"You're getting off soon, good luck." Akeno said.

"Thanks." Iyago said, stuffing his Ipod into his pocket.

The train began to slow down a few minutes later. "Train hard, OK?" Akeno said as he moved to the doors.

"I will, don't worry." Iyago promised.

The doors slid open and Iyago stepped out. The train roared away and left Iyago alone. He was in a canyon. The walls were dozens of meters high; there were no lamps, no buildings, nothing. In fact there weren't even any people. Iyago was completely alone, with nowhere to go and no map.

"Oh, fucking hell no, seriously?" Iyago shouted, "This isn't fucking funny!"

Silence was the only response.

"Well shit." He said with a sigh. "Guess I'll just suit and wait then."

Iyago lay down on the rocky ground and closed his eyes. Silence. He focused his mind on his arms once again. The air became scorching hot. He opened his eyes to see a white-hot ball of fire in his hands. It didn't hurt, but it still startled him. Curious, he stood up, and threw the ball at the canyon wall. It slammed into the rock face and exploded.

"DAMN THAT WAS FUCKING COOL!" Iyago shouted with laughter.

There was the sound of a mighty beast calling out.

 **RAAAAAAAAAHH!**

"Oh shit." Iyago said, turning to face the sound.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Iyago was face to face with a hulking dragon with purple scales.

It let loose a massive burst of searing flames. "Fuck no!" Iyago shouted leaping out of the way, narrowly dodging the shot.

The earth around him exploded; chucks of dirt and rock flew through the air. The air was insanely hot.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope! I'm fucking out man!" Iyago said as he sprinted away from the creature.

He didn't make it very far. The beast leaped effortlessly through the air and slammed down just before him, blocking his escape. It fired of another blast of flames. The ground was cleaved apart from the attack.

"Oh fuck my life!" he cried as he again jumped into the air to evade the strike.

Yet again the dragon shot forth flames at Iyago. He rolled out of the way, only to find himself cornered, his back against the canyon wall.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" The dragon was just meters away, preparing a final strike.

Iyago threw his hands into the air and screamed, "Eat this, asshole!"

A deafening rumbling sound filled the air, then a bolt of lightning dropped out of the sky and struck the dragon.

RAAAAAAAGH! The mighty beast cried out, a look of rage in its eyes.

"Come fucking on asshole, fucking hit me!"

The dragon threw a punch at Iyago. He jumped out of the way just before it connected with the cliff face.

"Eat fucking shit!" He shouted, as another bolt of lightning dropped. Before it could recover, Iyago charged up a spell in his hand, then hurled a fireball at it. Threw ball of flame detonated on impact, throwing the beast backward.

Iyago fell to one knee, panting, his breathing strained, but the dragon did not attack, instead it simply crossed its arms and began nodding.

"Come fucking on," Iyago shouted. "Aren't you going to fight back!"

"No." The dragon said. "You have far surpassed my expectations, Iyago."

"No fucking way, YOU'RE the person I was supposed to meet to train with?!"

"Yes, I am Tannin." He replied.

"Then why in the fuck did you attack me!" Iyago said, still out of breath.

"I was testing your ability to adapt to a dangerous situation." Tannin explained, "I apologize if it was too much for you."

"You could have fucking killed me, and all you have to say is SORRY?" Iyago shouted, "Some fucking teacher you are."

"This is how I tested Rias and her servants together, it was no different for you." Tannin said, "Now then, I promised Rias I would give you the best training I could, but we have little time to complete it."

"Alright, let's fucking do this." Iyago said, brushing of the dirt, and standing heroically.

Tannin trained Iyago through the night and late into the next day. It was tough, but Iyago managed to make it through. He was finally ready.


	15. Chapter 15

Iyago walked swiftly up to the front of the massive mansion. Rias's home was huge dwarfing the house topside by many times. As he approached the door, they swung open, and a man walked out, his hair was the same red as Rias's, clearly this was a relative.

"Glad you could make it Iyago, I am Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias's older brother." The man said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Iyago said.

"Rias and everyone are inside and expecting you; how was training?" He asked.

"Ugghh." Iyago said.

"Understandable." Sirzechs said with a laugh, "Come, let's get you inside."

The inside was just as lavish and big as it was outside. As Sirzechs lead Iyago through the house, Iyago couldn't help but to let his mind wander. Training really was a bitch, but it had been quite beneficial. To say that he'd grown would be a massive understatement, Iyago had no idea a person could become so powerful. It was like going from Bruce Banner into the Hulk times ten, minus the radiation that is. They approached a room deep in the house, Iyago could make out a conversation going on inside.

"Here we are." Sirzechs said opening the doors.

Everyone turned to face the doors as Iyago walked in. A brown haired lady stood up and walked over.

"You must be Iyago," She said, "I'm Venelana Gremory, Rias's mother, I want you to know that despite not being with us for long, I still think of you as family."

"That's very kind of you Mrs. Gremory." Iyago said bowing slightly.

"If you wouldn't mind, can you talk some sense into my daughter, this Rating Game is pointless, don't you agree?" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Gremory, Rias saved my life, I owe her a great debt." Iyago explained. "If winning this match is what it takes, then I can do little to sway her."

"Mother please, leave him out of this." Rias said, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I understand, I have things to attend to, enjoy yourself." Venelana said, walking out of the room.

Rias walked over to Iyago, "I'm sorry about that, my family aren't too pleased with this."

"No problem, I can see why." Iyago replied.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're on board." She said with a simile, "How was training with Tannin?"

"Yeah, about that, first off, you fucking know EXACTLY how that went down, second, it was, I dunno, not enlightening, but something along those lines." Iyago said, crossing his arms.

"But you did learn from it right?" She asked.

"I leveled up from that EXP grind, got a few new perks, so yeah, I'm stronger from it." Iyago said.

"What?" Rias said, confused.

"Yes, I learned something, or rather someTHINGS." Iyago said.

"That's good, anyways we've got much to discuss before the game tomorrow." Rias said, taking Iyago's hand and leading him to the couch.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As Iyago sat down, the yound man next to him turned and spoke, "I'm Issei, I met you once before, maybe twice, I'm Rias's pawn."

"Sup." Iyago said reciprocating his high five.

"So, you get to train with Tannin huh," Issei said, "Kept you on your toes didn't he."

"A little, but it's hard to hit what you can't even see." Iyago said with a sly grin.

"What are you talking about?" Issei asked, puzzled by the remark.

"You wanna see a real magic trick?" Iyago asked, his grin widening.

"Try me." He replied.

Iyago stood up. "Hit me."

"What?"

"You heard me," Iyago said, "Hit me."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, give it your best shot."

"Here goes!" Issei said standing and winding up a puch.

Just as his fist was about to make contact Iyago suddenly vanished. He reappeared behind Issei. He reached out and tapped him on the shoulder, then vanished again, reappearing seated on the couch, all in less than a second.

"What the hell." Issei said stumbling as he failed to land the blow.

"I think it's got something to do with being a Castle." Iyago said, "It's just conjecture, but this is some serious speed no matter how you put it."

Issei turned to face Iyago, "Damn your good."

"Pure skill man, natural twenty every time."

"Huh?" Issei asked, even more confused.

"D&D term, as in a twenty sided die." Iyago clarified.

"If you say so." He said sitting back down.

"So," Iyago said, "let's get down to business, what are the odds?"

"Odds?" Akeno said, "Odds of what?"

"The Rating Game." Iyago said, "What are the odds of winning."

"Well," Koneko started, "Riser is undefeated, so pretty slim."

"Really now," Iyago said contemplatively, "Immovable object VS an unstoppable force, interesting…"

"What are you thinking?" Rias asked.

"I'm just thinking that Riser is like and Immovable object in that he's undefeated, and that I've got a trick or two up my sleeve making us an unstoppable force." Iyago said, "It's a question that's been pondered for ages, what would win, the Immovable object, or the Unstoppable force."

"I'm not sure I follow." Rias said.

"It's basically like this," He said, "Would the Unstoppable force move the Immovable object, or be repelled, a battle of giants if you will."

"I can see why you'd think that way, but it still doesn't look good for us in any scenario." Issei said with a sigh.

"Well, I'm not one to brag, but I never lose."

"Sure you don't." Akeno said with a chuckle.

"I win at all costs, anyone who has beaten my lives to regret it." Iyago said, his grin seeming more sinister.

"Ok then…" Issei said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Why are you all so sure you're going to lose anyways?"

"Riser isn't the kind of guy to play fair." Rias explained, "He's just like what you said, winning at all cost's."

"That's odd, why risk a marriage by leaving the option of failure available?" Iyago asked, "Seems like he wants to prove something if you ask me."

"I'm sure that's why too." Rias said dejectedly, "Our first match over this was sickening."

"I meant what I said earlier." Iyago said, resting his hand on Rias's shoulder, "I'm going to win, I owe you that much."

"I can't ask you to risk yourself over me, you've never been in a Rating Game before and you've barely had training." Rias said, looking into his eyes.

"Ha!" Iyago laughed, "I've been in more fights than you'd care to know."

"It certainly shows." A voice said from the doorway.

"Azazel!" Issei said standing up.

"Hiya guys." Azazel said taking a seat.

Iyago nodded. "Sup."

"It's good to see you're well Iyago." Azazel commented, "I know training wasn't easy."

"Thanks for the warning by the way." Iyago said sarcastically.

Azazel laughed. "Anyhow, You all look so down, having second thoughts?"

"They'll be fine." Iyago promised, "They just need to be in the ring to show their true colors."

"Well put Iyago." He said. "It's only ten now, so you've got all day to prepare."

"Hey, Rias." Iyago said, turning to face her, "Is there any shops around here, I need to get something made."

"I can take you into town." Akeno said standing up, "As for what you need done, I'm sure we can find the right place."

Iyago stood up as well, "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure." She said with a giggle.

"It was nice to meet you Sirzechs." Iyago said, as he passed him.

"Same to you, have a nice time in town." He said with a wave.

Akeno lead him through the house and out the door. "What was it you needed?"

"I need a mask." Iyago said.

"Interesting." She said, "What for?"

"No reason, anywhere come to mind?"

"Yeah, I think we can find a place." Akeno said.

They traveled in silence for a while. Iyago taking in the sights as they went. Akeno seemed not to mind and was contempt with just walking. Eventually they came to an iron works.

"This look like the perfect place." Iyago said.

"If you say so." Akeno said shrugging her shoulders.

Iyago walked up to the counter where a man was hammering a hunk of steal flat. "Excuse me sir, could you spare a moment?"

"The man looked up, "What can I help you with?"

"Do you think you can make a mask for me, nothing fancy, just a thin metal mask." Iyago asked.

"Nothing on it, just plain and simple?" The man said, scratching his head, "Yeah, I could do that in my sleep."

"How much would that cost?" Iyago said, he didn't have any money on him.

"Ive got some extra steel right here," he said, gesturing to the plate of metal in front of him, "You can have It for free if you don't mind helping me out a little."

"No problem, thanks a lot!" Iyago said, "What can I help you with?"

"That's what I like to hear!" The man said.

Iyago spent hours at the forge, shaping the metal into a mask. It took all day, but it was just what he wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

"You ready?" Rias said, "This isn't going to be easy."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Issei said.

"Let's go." Koneko said.

"You all look like a bunch sad sacks of shit." Iyago pointed out, "This is easily the most important match of your lives, act like it God damn it."

There was an uneasy silence, then in the blink of an eye, the scene shifted. They were no longer in Rias's house, but somewhere else entirely.

"Is this..." Akeno started.

"Our school AGAIN!" Issei finished.

"We're screwed." Koneko said, "We gave it all we had last time, our ace in the hole."

"We have to try." Rias said. "We need a plan."

Iyago was having none of it, he threw up his hood and slipped on his mask. He walked to the door in the confusion and exited the building.

"Iyago, I'm going to ask you to..." Rias began, "Wait, where'd Iyago go?"

Everyone looked around, then Koneko called out from the window, "He's outside."

"What?" Rias said in shock.

"He's headed for the gym." Koneko continued.

"We have to back him up." Akeno said.

Rias stepped up to the window. Iyago was standing just a few meters from the Gym doors. He raised his hands and threw them open. They swung out into the darkness, and he walked in.

"This isn't going to end well." Xenovia commented.

"He could get seriously injured without our help!" Asia said with just concern.

"Looks like the choice was made for us," Issei said, powering up, "Let's hit 'em hard."

Iyago could barely see his own hands in front of him, the gym was darker than anything he'd ever seen. Despite the near zero visibility, Iyago continued to move forwards, not even the slightest hesitation.

Suddenly, the lights burst to life. "You're not going to make it out of this room, Riser sent us to see to that!" A young woman said, from in front of the doors, opposite to where Iyago had entered.

"I have no quarrel with you, remove yourselves from my path, or suffer the consequences of your actions." Iyago said, his face obscured by his mask.

He must have look absolutely terrifying in the low light. The mask was in the shape of a skull missing the bottom jaw, to allow for him to speak clearly. THe mask had the top row of teeth etched into it, and it was polished to a sheen with two eye holes cut out. What made it worse was the black hood that hid the rest of his head from view. All that could be seen was his jaw and eyes, dark crimson eyes with pitch pupils like the deepest pit in hell.

"Come at us!" The taller one said.

"So it shall be!" Iyago said, his right arm erupting into flame.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The pair of girls in the door looked like they could take on dudes twice Iyago's age without breaking a sweat, but that didn't mean a damn to him. Iyago played to win. Victory or nothing was commandment number uno. Followed closely by failure is not an option. When Iyago hefted his head to look them in the eyes, they visibly shook in their shoes. His eyes like coals ablaze and the teeth of a beast, sharper than any mortal blade. Wings spread forth from his back, not like those of his Devil comrades, but great slate grey leathery wings.

"Just what the hell are you?" The shorter one said stepping back.

Iyago laughed. Not the hearty laugh of a person, but the sadistic cackle of a madman who has nothing to lose. It was bad enough that the room was still relatively dark, but even in the bright of day such a sound would make any sane man shit his pants.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" The taller one demanded, "FUCKING ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

Iyago took a step forwards and the floor cracked under foot, as if Iyago had become ten fold heavier. There were a dozen meters between him and the door. It took less than five steps to reach it.

He rammed right through like a bullet. The fragments of the doors exploded into the courtyard as if shot from a cannon.

Iyago snapped his fingers, and the gym blew apart. Flames engulfed the entire area. To say it was unsettling would be the farthest from the truth. It was the stuff of nightmares. Iyago brushed off the dust from his hoodie.

"Iyago wait up!" Issei called from behind.

Iyago barely turned his hear to acknowledge him. "Try to keep up, or else there won't be any left for you."

Iyago let loose a laugh that sounded closer to the sound of a demon crying out for blood, because at that point, that's exactly what was happening.

Iyago walked briskly towards the main building. He was about fifty meters from the front door when an explosion blasted chunks of earth into the air, just centimeters from his face.

Ten young women leaped down from the roof and landed in front of him.

"You've got some balls walking right up to us all alone." One of them said.

Iyago threw his arms out wide, "If you're so confident in the outcome of this match, hit me."

"Gladly." She said.

"You get one free shot, so make it count." Iyago said with a sly grin, "But if you fail to take me out in one hit, let's just say I'm not going to hold back."

"You heard him, Let's fuck him up!" She said.

"NO!" Rias screamed, but it was too late.

They struck all at once, with every once of power they had. It was like Krakatoa erupting, the entire area blasted apart.

"No, how could I let this happen!" Rias said, falling to her knees.

"I'll kill you!" Issei said, boosting rapidly.

Suddenly the smoke and ash blew away revealing Iyago, charred and bloody, but still standing.

He laughed loud as thunder, "I gotta say, that was a damn good try, but you'll have to try again some other time, but for right now, bite the pillow mother fucker, I'm going in dry."

"How in the -" One of them started, she didn't get the chance to finish, Iyago bitch slapped he through the wall of the building with tremendous force. Before anyone could even move, Iyago flashed before the Queen.

"Boo." Iyago said, before punching her square in the face. She flew through the front doors with a crash.

"Get him!" One of the remaining girls shouted. They let forth a volley of attacks, but they missed every shot. Iyago was moving faster than they could track visibly. He was always one step ahead of their shots, even when they tried to lead them.

Iyago leaped into the air and shouted with rage, "SUCK ON THIS!"

He raised his hand, then brought it down. Such a simple action had a huge reaction. The heavens rumbled, then, a bolt of lightning that would make Zeus shed a tear at it's beauty dropped. It slammed into the ground and obliterated everything in the area. Every one of risers lackeys was incinerated in a instant, along with a large chunk of the school building.

Iygao landed with a thud. "Come on out Riser you burnt chicken nugget!"


	19. Chapter 19

Iyago stood, silent and stone faced in the ruins of the courtyard. The grass, or what little was left was burning, the air choked with ash and smoke.

There was an eerie silence, like the entire worlds was holding it's breath, broken only by the crackle of flames.

"Riser!" Iyago shouted, "Face me you fucking coward!"

A voice called out from within the decimated school building, "You've got some balls tossing an insult like that so casually."

A tall man with with blond hair and a red suit stepped out of the rubble. "Big talk coming from a little shit." Iyago fired back.

"My, you've got quite the foul mouth." Riser said, "How goash."

"Well, would you look at that, a self-righteous fuck who thinks his status makes him above every fucking body else." Iyago shot back with a grin.

"You're quite a pest you know that, I'm going to enjoy beating your ass!" Riser called out.

Iyago fazed out of view and reappeared in front of riser, "I'm going to give you ten seconds to run, just ten, then I'm going to come after you, so act with caution, cuz you've got nobody to back you up."

Iyago teleported away just as fast as he'd appeared.

"You little brat!" Riser said, "Do you know who you're talking to!"

"Bitch, I don't think you know who YOU'RE talking to!" Iygao shouted, "I'm a goddamn god, of goddamn evil, goddamnit!"

"Ha! You're no god," Riser mocked, "Just another punk with a big ego but nothing to back it up, You're all bark and no bite!"

Iygao lifted his right arm, and folded his fingers into the shape of a gun "Click." Iyago pulled up his thumb, simulating a hammer, "BANG!" He let his thumb fall and pulled his arm back, as if it was affected by recoil.

There was an audible blast, and like he'd been holding a real gun, Riser flew back, blood spurting from his chest.

"GAH!" He said.

"BANG, BANG, BANG!" Iygao said repeating the motion. Three more times Riser was hit by invisible bullets. He dropped to his knees. "What in the hell kind of magic is this!"

Iygao walked up to him, then shifted his hands to look as though he was holding a trench gun. He pumped a shell into place with an audible click.

"Say hello to God for me, asshole." He said, taking aim with the invisible shotgun.

"You little prick!" Riser spat.

"BANG!" Iyago shouted this time the blast was much louder, Riser was thrown way back, he rolled across the dirt.

It was at that moment that the game ended, the entire scene shifted back to Rias's house, everyone was there.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note:

The first section of this story (Chapters 1-19) are what I'm calling the Awakening Arc. This second section is going to be called the Arrival Arc. I hope you've enjoyed the first part of DxDxD and I promise that the Arrival Arc will be even better. For now, let's get back to the story!

~ Shitstorm2016

Chapter 20

If there is anything someone in Devil society can do to rise to superstardom,

it's prove themselves in a Rating Game. To say that Iyago was now famous would be almost an insult. Legends are told of great hero's, like King Arthur, Heracles, or Jason and the Argonauts. They were like a flawed diamond in comparison to how popular Iyago was. Had bards still been a thing, they'd have written countless songs of how epic he was. Saying things like, his beard was fine as woven silk, and that all the women swooned over him as though under a spell.

Iygao wasn't used to such attention, but it was an unavoidable fact of life now. For several months, he was asked to be on TV dozens of times. He was too polite to refuse, and the audience ate it up. He wasn't just some muscle bound Action Hero, he was a low class devil, who's skill and power were top tier. He was in the spotlight day in and day out. For a long time, Riser refused to comment, he'd brought shame to himself in the worst of ways. It was rumored that Iyago had driven him mad, or even to suicide. One day, many months later, they made an appearance to formally congratulate each other on a battle well fought. For Iygao, this was his way of wrapping up his time as a star, to Riser, it was the best PR he could get after such a crushing blow.

But try as he might, Iygao just couldn't hide for long, he wasn't some b list celebrity, he was the Muhammad Ali of Rating games, there wasn't a day that went by where he wasn't challenged to a fight by someone looking to make a name for themselves. It went on like that for what felt like ages, until shit went down. When you're the biggest name in all of heroism the world around, people expect you to live up to that name, so when the biggest challenge to all life on earth came around, it was a no brainer as to who to call.

…

Dragon. A word that inspires visions of great mythical beasts with elegant features, massive wings, and breath fire. Certainly not something you'd want nocking at your door, but when a black dragon appeared one day and burned down a small rural town in Japan, it was something to be taken seriously. That dragon, was Alduin, the world eater, and when word reached the the Gremory's, it was a cry for help from every being on earth.

The day had started out rather quiet. Iyago was out at the local pool hall gambling like a fiend. He'd just walked into his house when he saw what was waiting.

"Iyago." Rias said, a frown on her face.

"Shit." Iyago said, "If this is about skipping school, I'm not hearing it."

"No, this is something far worse." She said, "We need to get going."

"What?" Iyago asked.

"I'll explain on the way, but for now we have to go." Rias insisted.

"Alright geez, chill the fuck out man." Iyago said, tossing his bag on the couch.

He didn't know it then, but he wouldn't see his house again for a long time.


	21. Chapter 21 Q&A

Q & A:

So, I thought I'd take a moment to respond to comments I've gotten. I want to thank everyone who left reviews, but there are some that I want to respond to. First, about the voice in Iyago's head being Alduin, I had considered Akatosh, but I wanted to use Alduin as an Antagonist, so I needed a way to put him in early so I could bring him back. You'll see how that works later. To the individual who said that the Dragonborn couldn't become a devil due to being a holy figure of sorts, I want to direct you to my Youtube channel where I posted a video that discusses your comment directly.

Chapter 21

"You've got to be kidding." Iyago said, jogging lightly.

"I wish I was." RIas said, "Azazel said that several Angels went up against it and they all died before they could even touch it."

"Then just what the fuck am I supposed to do!" Iyago yelled, "I'm no fucking Heracles damnit, can't anyone else do this!"

"You're not going in alone, I'm going with you." She assured him.

"Thanks, that such a confidence booster right there." Iygao said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but Azazel sent word just a short while ago." Rias explained. "I agreed to go, but I was assured that we'd be getting backup."

"Yeah, that's very fucking noble of you," Iyago said, hopping onto his bike, "I'll help, but make no mistake, this is just because I'm not busy, hop on."

Rias looked at the bike skeptically.

"Let me rephrase that, get on the fucking bike, you're ridging bitch, or not at all." Iygao gestured to the back of the bike.

Rias sighed and got on.

"Here, you'll need this." Iyago said, passing back a helmet.

He turned the key and the engine fire up. "I'm only saying this once, driver picks the tunes, shotgun shuts the fuck up, got it?"

Rias, nodded.

"Good." Iyago flipped through his ipod for a moment and put on Bon Jovi's You Give Love a Bad Name.

He slapped the kickstand up and revved the engine. "You'd best hold on tight, if you fall off, not my problem."

"Understood." Rias said with a nod.


	22. Chapter 22

As they roared down the highway, they could see some commotion in the distance. "What's going on up there, should I go another way?"

"Keep going." Rias called over the sound of the wind.

As they approached the lights, aman in a military uniform stepped out to stop them. "We need to ask you to turn back, this area is closed to civilians."

Iyago stopped his bike, "Come again now?"

"This area is closed off, official government business, turn back." The man said, Several other soldiers turned to look as well.

Iyago grinned maliciously, "I received orders to oversee the progress of the operation from command this morning, step aside soldier."

"I'll need to see some ID sir." He said, one of the other people began to walk over.

"Sure, no problem," Iyago said, reaching into his pocket, "I've got it right here."

Rias leaned forwards and whispered in his ear, "What are you doing?"

Iyago pulled out his wallet and riffled through it."Here we go." He said =, handing a card to the man.

"Everything alright here?" The other man asked.

"Your clear, sorry to hold you up Mr. Tsu." The man said, passing the card back.

"That's quite alright, you were just following orders, anything I should know?" Iyago asked taking the card.

"Nothing to report here, sir." The first man said with a salute.

"Let's try to keep it that way." Iyago said, reciprocating the gesture, "Take ten guy's, it's too hot out to stay on your feet in full uniform."

"Yes sir!" They both said saluting, "Open the road, let them through!" The second guard called out.

"Thank you gentlemen." Iyago said revving the engine, "Have a nice day."

"Thank you sir!" The first man said.

Iyago peeled off down the road in silence.

"What was all that back there?" Rias asked once they'd gotten out of earshot.

"Just a fake ID, it's nothing." Iyago said, dismissively.

"Clever, but highly illegal." Rias commented.

"Gotta do what ya gotta do." Iyago called back, "Sometimes it's just how it has to be."

Iyago turned back to the road and flipped on a new song. AC-DC's Highway to Hell blasted out of the speakers.

Rias laughed at the song choice.

"What, something funny?" Iyago shouted back, "this shit's a classic!"

Rias kept on laughing as they continued down the road.


	23. Chapter 23

There was an eerie silence that was almost unbearable. Nothing but the sound of the bike's engine as it roared down the street. It was starting to get dark. Iyago turned his head to look back at Rias, she was sleeping soundly, clinging tightly to his shoulders. With one hand he reached back and tapped her forehead.

"Hey, wake up."

"Huhnn..." She mumbled, groggily.

He nudged her with his elbow, "Wake up, I need directions."

She shifted her head to look at him, "Where are we?"

"That's what I wanted to know, I've been following the road for hours, but you never told me where we were going." He motioned with his head towards the landscape, it was getting darker every minute.

"Mt. Fuji." Rias said brushing her red hair out of her face.

"Ok, then we're going the right way, but that's still miles away from here." Iyago pointed out.

"Is that a problem?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, it's kinda a big one, I'm running on empty right now." Iyago said, pointing to the fuel gauge.

"That's not good." Rias muttered to herself.

"If I push it, we can get, I dunno, ten more miles, but that's as far as we'll get."

Rias was silent, her eyebrows scrunched, deep in thought.

"Let's not think about it now, alright. I'm sure we can improvise." Iyago said, trying to reassure himself more so than her, "Also, something has been nagging at me."

Rias look into his eyes, "Oh, and what is that?"

"We left everybody back in town, it's just us that are going, isn't it?"

"I should have explained that sooner, I sent them ahead with Azazel." Rias explained, "I thought Issei would be best suited to handle this."

"Noted." Iyago said. "Now, I may just be shooting the breeze here, but just what the fuck are we doing _here_ , **IF THEY ARE OVER THERE**!"

Rias avoided eye contact, "That wasn't rhetorical, an answer is needed." Iyago said, glaring over his shoulder.

"You did this intentionally, didn't you?"

Rias looked off onto the distance in silence.

"That mysterious thousand mile stare shit isn't going to cut it with me, WHY?" Iyago demanded.

Rias mumbled something under her breath. "I didn't quite catch that, what did you say?"

Rias looked up at him,"Issei said that he could handle it."

"Pride has felled many a worthy man." Iyago said.

Rias answered with silence.

"You don't have faith in him, do you?" Iyago said, turning his head slightly, "You think something is, will, or has gone wrong, is that it?"

Rias returned it again with silence.

"Goddamnit." Iyago mumbled, "They may just be as good as dead, you know that, right?"

Iyago wasn't sure what RIas was thinking, but it was clear by the look on her face that she was concerned.

"Don't worry, they're tough, they won't go down without a fight." Iyago said, putting on a smile for her sake.

Rias just looked off into the setting sun wordlessly, Iyago didn't need an answer, the silence was all he needed. He revved the engine, hoping beyond hope that it would make it just a little further.


	24. Chapter 24

"Aaaaaaaaaand, shit." Iyago said as the bike finally puttered and died. He nudged Rias awake, she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder, and he was feeling a little drowsy himself.

"Hmmm..." Rias mumbled as she raised her head, "what time is it?"

Iyago looked at his watch, "It's a little after One, also, we're out of gas."

Rias sat up and stretched with a yawn, "Where are we?"

He turned back to face her, "If you'll look to the front left of us, you'll see one of Japan's natural wonders, Mt. Fuji."

Rias nodded her acknowledgement.

"You'll also note, that half of said mountain is currently in flames and that a massive bird like creature appears to be the cause." Iygao continued, "This is Iyago for Channel Six news."

"I don't see them." She said quietly.

Iyago understood the concern, He'd expected it. "I'm sure that everyone is fine, just try to chill a little, everything is gonna be just fine."

Her expression said more than any words she could have used, "Rias, we have to put it out of our minds, that thing is tearing shit up over there, either they ran, or they fell in battle." He knew that this wasn't what she wanted to hear, but he couldn't keep up his positive facade forever, "There isn't much we can do in either case, we need to get to that mountain pronto."

Rias couldn't make eye contact, she just held her gaze at the burning mountain in the distance.

Iyago sighed, "Look, stay here, I'm gonna go look for them, they wouldn't have gone too far, they would have fallen back a safe distance and regrouped to plan a second attack."

Rias didn't look at him, but she spoke anyways, "How do you know that?"

"Because that's what I'd do, and they aren't foolish, they have guts, they'd fight it out until they couldn't go on, but they would do it as a team, planning every move." Iyago said, "I can't say that I agree with that teamwork mentality, but that's how they are, they work well that way too, we just have to put our trust in that."

Iyago jumped off the bike and spun around to look Rias in the eyes, "I swear to you, that if they did kick the bucket, and I'm sure they didn't, that there isn't a force on this earth that could stop me from bringing vengeance upon that beast,you have my word."

With that, Iyago began to walk briskly towards the mountain, the starry sky above and the light of the moon to guide him.


	25. Chapter 25

The darkness around him was like looking into the abyss of space. THe air was thick and heavy. Everything about the area felt off; with every step towards the mountain, it became more and more abnormal. It wasn't a single thing, but more so a combination of many things that gave the area an unnatural feel. The sky was devoid of stars, just the moon hanging above like a soulless orb of pale light. The mountain loomed in the distance; a large shadow circling overhead.

"Hey, wait up Iyago!" Rias called from behind him, jogging to catch up.

He stopped and turned to face her, "I thought you would stay back; you said it wasn't safe here."

Rias frowned, "I did say it was dangerous, this creature is quite powerful, but safety in numbers applies well here."

"If you say so, but still, if things get too hot, I'm going to have to ask you to run, there's no point in dying fighting a losing bing to battle." Iyago said beginning to walk again.

"Wait, Iyago, there's something you need to know." Rias called out.

"I think the situation is fairly clear, big fucking monster, kill it, what could be complicated about that?" Iyago said.

"It's about the path to the mountain." Rias explained, "We'll have to pass through Aokigahara."

"The forest?" Iyago said with a laugh, "It may be well after dark, but the woods don't scare me."

"It should," Rias said, "The forest has another name, the Suicide Forest, it is said that these woods are so deep, that one can become lost forever within them."

"Big fucking whoop, let's go." Iyago said.

"It's not that which concerns me most, it's who or what lurks there now." Rias said walking beside him.

"You sense it too?" Iyago asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"They're fine, stop worrying and stay focused, I don't need my back up to be scatterbrained, OK?"

"Alright, but let's not take too long to get through the woods." She said.

"Agreed." Iyago said walking into the trees.


	26. Chapter 26

She was right, the woods were only getting thicker and denser as they went. It really did feel unnatural; like the souls of the dead were lurking in the shadows. The very air felt evil and malicious. Iyago hoped it was just his subconscious, but the edges of his vision kept seeming to shift and flicker.

"Rias, be on your guard, something feels off, very off." Iaygo said, barely turning his gaze to her, "We're not alone here, I can feel it."

"The woods do feel creepy, but how can you be sure?" She asked sounding concerned.

Iyago wasn't sure how he knew, but it wasn't a good idea to claim intuition and leave it at that, Rais was already on edge, she didn't need to be any more worried, "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied, sounding even more concerned than before.

"Then don't be scared; there's not a damn thing alive that I can't kill if need be," Iyago said, "If we really aren't alone, then there's no safer place the by my side, understand?"

Rias responded with a nod.

"Alright, then let's not lose our cool." He said, his voice steely and strong.

The woods were dark and eerily silent, it was unsettling at best, but it was downright terrifying right then. Iyago wasn't sure he could even fight under such conditions, it was simply too dark and there wasn't a whole lot of space. If it really came down to blows, he'd have to take it to the skies just to even the odds. But that too was risky, the dragon on the mountain would see it as an attack, and would strike too. Things were looking very grim.

Still, the question loomed, where were the rest of the guys? They'd been walking for a while, and yet, they hadn't seen a single trace of anyone else from the peerage. It wasn't a good sign; but he decided to keep the thoughts to himself, there wasn't anything good that could come from vocalizing such ideas.

With every passing second in the darkened woods, Iyago could feel his sanity draining; did that shadow just move? Was that the wind? How far have we gone? It was taxing to say the least, and it was just what his enemies wanted him to feel. He wasn't crazy, but that wasn't how he felt; and it was about to be a huge disadvantage to think that way.


	27. Chapter 27

When Franklin Roosevelt said, the only thing we have to fear is fear itself; he might as well have been trying to psych up Iyago, because he was scared shitless. The forest was dark, and silent save for the sound of the trees swaying in the wind.

Then, the silence was broken by a deafening screech. Iyago stopped dead in his tracks. It was a sound that would conjure the worst nightmares. He could feel Rias behind him.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Iyago boomed, letting loose a blast of fire illuminating the area and igniting the underbrush.

He turned around and clenched his fist, a small flame began the dance along his fingers. With a flick of his wrist he hurled the ball of fire into the darkness. It crashed into a tree and exploded with a bright flash. Iyago immediately regretted his action. As the flames died out, they could see the silhouettes of a group of creature; tall and thin with humanoid features.

Iyago held out his arms and conjured a glowing purple ethereal blade in each hand, "They've got us surrounded, those poor bastards."

He looked over his shoulder at Rias,"You ready?"

She responded with a curt nod.

"Omnia ad finem pugnabo." He said as he flipped the blades into a reverse grip.*

"WULD!"He shouted, rocketing forwards.

In a whirling typhoon of blades he cut through their ranks with ease. A slash from the right, a stab with the left, decapitated; it was almost like watching a ballet, a very violent, bloody ballet.

To Rias, he looked like blur of grey and purple, but for Iyago, everything was one fluid motion, slow and steady. As the last one fell, Iyago dispelled the weapons. He kneeled to inspect one of the ragged corpses.

"They look like mummies; really ugly armoured mummies" He mumbled to himself, "Come on, we should keep moving, we can't hold out against them forever."

In the distance, there was the faint sound of an explosion, followed closely by a massive blast of lightning from the sky.

"Perfect timing, let's haul ass!" Iyago shouted as he sprinted towards the battle.

*(Latin for 'I shall fight to the end of all things.')


	28. Chapter 28

The air smelt of smoke, with every step, the ambient heat got ever more oppressive. As Rias and Iyago rushed into the smoldering clearing, they were greeted by the sound of thunder and a bolt of lightning.

"We're friendlies asshole!" Iyago yelled, nimbly sidestepping the lightning strike, "Check your fire!"

"Rias!" A familiar voice called out from within the smoke.

A figure emerged, and ran towards them, "Issei!" Rias called back.

Iyago simply nodded his acknowledgment and began to survey the area. There were smoking corpses everywhere. Iygao bent down to inspect the most intact one. Again, it was a mummified humanoid, grey leathery skin, tattered armor, and ancient looking weapons. He pried the axe from the corpse and inspected it. It was jagged and well worn. With alight swing, he deduced that it was quite sturdy despite initial appearances. He gave it spin and threw it into a nearby tree, cleaving the wood apart on impact.

"Impressive…" Iyago noted, walking back to the group.

"Well someone's got a morbid curiosity," Issei joked, "get any good loot?"

"Very funny," Koneko said dismissing him, "but these things freak me out."

"What are they?" Akeno asked nudging one of the bodies with her foot.

"I assume they are servants of the dragon that's been raising hell around here." Iyago said, gesturing to the mountain, "The closer we get, the more we're gonna see."

"Thanks a lot captain obvious, whatever would we do without your, oh so keen, insight." Issei joked.

"Well, I don't see you proposing any theories, so can it smartass." Iyago shot back, "They're clearly old as fuck, the weapons they had are look fragile, but the sharpness is as thought they were forged yesterday."

"However, even as armed as they were, they couldn't hit worth shit." He deducted, "For a bunch of zombies, they look more menacing than they really are."

"So, what you're saying is, we could hold them off for a long time if we needed to, so long as their numbers are small." Akeno clarified.

"Precisely," Iygao replied, "They're slow, but if they come at us from two fronts, or in mass, we'd have to retreat."

"Let's get moving, I don't want to get cornered." Koneko said, shuffling nervously.

Iyago nodded, "She's right, remaining stationary for too long is just begging for an ambush."

"We should divide into two teams, Alpha squad and Beta squad." Iyago suggested.

"What?" Issei asked quizzically.

"Sorry, I forgot that you guys don't play a lot of games, it's a way of distinguishing groups on my Counter Strike team." He explained, "We split up based on skills, terrain, and the objective; that way we can balance between the split."

"Akeno, lightning based attacks compliment Rias' magical skills, so pairing them together as Alpha and bringing Koneko and Issei as Beta squad leaves everyone else as Gamma, I'm going solo on recon as Delta, move out!" Iyago yelled leaping into the trees and off towards the mountain.


	29. Chapter 29

Iyago knew he wasn't alone, despite the overwhelming sense of solitude that he felt as he ran through the dark forest. The image of the ragged corpses lingered in his mind; those haunting, cold, lifeless eyes, the grey, shriveled skin, and tattered armor. A burst of light broke him from his thoughts as a fireball blew past him.

"Holy shit, what the fuck!" Iyago yelled jumping out of the way.

He crouched behind a large tree and clenched his fist; in seconds it was arching with electricity. The sparks ran up his arm like little snakes. He peeked out from behind the cover in time to see another ball of fire slam into the tree next to him. Bits of charred wood landed all around him as he leapt from his cover and hurled a bolt of lightning towards his attacker.

"Eat shit mother fucker!" He yelled as the bolt connected with the figure.

For a second, the light from the blast allowed Iyago a glimpse at his enemy. It was clear that this wasn't another one of the many mummified warriors he'd encountered, this one was floating and dressed in tattered robes. There was a mask on its face, carved into the shape of a face.

Its body shook from the shock, then collapsed onto the ground in a heap. Iyago approached the body slowly. It wasn't moving, that was a good sign; there was a massive scorch mark on its chest where the bolt had made contact. He reached down and pried the mask from its face; the skin beneath was just as wrinkled as pale as the rest of its body; but there was a long flowing beard on its chin.

"Ugh, you shitbags are fucking ugly as sin," Iyago griped as he picked up the staff that lie beside it, "But I'll give you credit, you have nice weapons."

The long rod had a carving of a beast on the top; the rest of the pole was carved with an intricate design like a maze.

"Fancy fucking staff you got here, but I'm more of a swords guy, mages are a bunch of fucking nerds and pansy ass motherfuckers." Iyago said as he tossed the pole next to the corpse.

He looked at the mask in his hands, it was made of some kind of wood; the carvings on it were less detailed than the staff, but still beautiful none-the-less. Iyago flipped it over, the inside was worn smooth; the rings from the wood were visible.

"Well, it'd be a shame to let such good armor go to waste." Iyago said as he put it on.


	30. Chapter 30

The surge of power came all at once; like sticking your finger in a light socket. At first it was little overwhelming, but the intensity quickly died off; leaving behind a notable sense of strength.

"Woah, this is some next level shit right here, ENCHANTED fucking gear!" Iyago exclaimed with a celebratory fist pump.

He took a moment to adjust the mask on his face and he looked to the sky and shouted: "ALDUIN!"

Seconds later there came a reply; loud as thunder "DOVAHKIIN!"

"So, it really is you, ya sly bastard." Iyago muttered under his breath, "If you knew who I was back when I first got my powers; you're gonna regret fighting me now that I've mastered them!"

With that, Iyago began to sprint towards the mountain once more. As he ran he focused his energy, and leaped into the air. From his back sprouted leathery dragon wings, his eyes glowed like hot coals smoldering in a fire. With a flap of his mighty wings he soared into the air.

From the mountain-top came a thunderous roar. His hands glowed with purple aura and he thrust them outwards, conjuring up a massive battle-axe. He held it in his right hand, "ALDUIN!" He cried out in challenge.

" **DOVAHKIIN, HI LOST BO GUT; NUNON WAH GRIND HIN DINOK!** "*

"Face me you coward; or do you fear defeat and death?" Iyago yelled to the sky, "I am the kinslayer, harbinger of the end times, you are unworthy of such a title."

"For it is as the scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold that when brothers wage ware come unfurled." Iyago chanted, "Alduin bane of kings, ancient shadow unbound, with a hunger to swallow the world."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The beast cried.

"But a day shall arise, when the dark dragons lies will be silenced forever and then; Dragonborn be the savior of men!" Iyago chanted louder.

"You know, you know, the dragonborn comes, a voice wielding power of the ancient nord arts." He continued, "Beware, beware, the dragonborn comes, an end to the evil of all the words foes."

"Believe, believe, the dragonborn comes, for the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows!"

With his final words echoing to the wind, a massive shadow arose from the cap of the snow covered Mount Fuji.

"Ad Finem**." Iyago whispered to himself as he readied his blade.

*Dragonborn, you have come far, only to meet your death.

*Ad Finem – Latin for: To the End.


	31. Chapter 31

Alduin was big, but not quite the massive size that Tannin was. Tannin was more or less shaped like Godzilla, while the creature before him was far closer to his idea of a dragon. Long black tail, massive leathery wings, an extended neck with a lizard head, and rows of razor sharp teeth.

"If tannin couldn't hit me when I first learned of my capabilities, you stand far less of a chance at defeating me!" Iygao taunted.

In the blink of an eye, Iyago warped above the drake, and slashed out with his battle axe.

RAAAAAAAAAGH!

The cut was deep, but it seemed to do little more than piss him off. The dragon spun in the air and let loose a blast of fire.

"Too fucking slow shitbag!" Iyago said nimbly dodging the flames, "I don't give a shit where the fuck you came from, I'm gonna damn your soul to fucking Oblivion mother fucker!"

Iygao threw the blade. The axe flew true and embedded itself in the dragon's back. He thrust out his hands, conjuring a bow. Notching an arrow, he dove out of reach of the beast.

"This isn't even a contest; I've seen kittens act more menacing than you!" He taunted.

With a devilish grin on his face he warped rapidly all around the creature, nailing arrow after arrow into it.

"You picked the wrong guy to fuck with mother fucker," He yelled, "When I'm done with you, they'll think I caught the world's largest porcupine!"


	32. Chapter 32

_Author's Note: My account is called 'ShitStorm16' as in 2016. This year is coming ever closer to an end, and with that one could assume so too would my work with this story. However, I have many more chapters to write, and many adventures that will occur, so I'm going to continue to write until I have concluded this grand modern epic. DxDxD will continue to be updated as often as I can. With that said, I'm going to take a moment to address several topics. The primary one being how the lore of both universes are being wound together._

 _When I first started this, I had only planned to write up to the end of the battle with Riser. However, I saw the opurtunity to use Alduin in my story as more than just a means of Plot Railroading. So, yes; I know that the voice in Iyago's head would have been better replaced with Akatosh, but I thought that by using Alduin I could create a better rival than Riser; as Alduin can only be killed by the Dragonborn, it seems natural to put him in as an antagonist._

 _To describe things as best as I can with reguards to how a servant of Akatosh can become a Devil; in what part of Highschool DxD did they say that the Devil race was at all, and you can quote me here; EVIL. You're thinking of the Biblical version of Devils. In DxD, they only say that there was a war between Heaven and Hell; at no point is either side said to be in any way EVIL._

 _Also, I don't give a flying fuck about what you have to say about that; I'm the author, and if you want to argue this point, then I say go fuck yourself with a cactus. I hope your house burns down and you fall off the porch and break both of your ankles. I hope that you get wrongfully arrested and drop the soap in prison. May you suffer many years of unending depression and misery for giving your opinion on the internet. Once again; I fucking hate all of you. Sweet nightmares my beautiful fucking children, enjoy Chapter 32 you fucking amazing disgraceful abominations of God!_

 **Chapter 32**

While they couldn't see the battle through the tree's the rest of Rias' peerage could hear it crystal clear. But, at the moment, they could do nothing to help. The waves of undead soldiers were innumerable. With every one they killed, another would rush forwards to take its place.

"We can't hold out here for much longer Rias, we've got to fall back and regroup!" Issei called out as he blasted the head off the zombie.

Koneko jumped into the air and pinwheel kicked one back into a tree, "I agree, we'll be overwhelmed son if we don't retreat."

An explosion from above rained fire into the forest, "Iygao's soloing the dragon, we need to go back him up." Akeno pointed just as she slammed a bolt of energy into one of their chests.

"We just need to hold out a little longer, I called for aid from Irina and Azazel, with any luck they'll be here soon!" Rias called out as she dropkicked another zombie to the ground.

For several minutes, nobody said anything, the sounds of battle rang through forest. Above, the fight was still raging on, blow after blow Iyago stuck the beast.

"You are the most disappointing enemy, if this was an RPG, you'd be lucky to even get considered a miniboss!" He yelled with a laugh.

 **YOL TOOR SHUL!**

A massive column of flame erupted from Alduin's maw, heating the air to uncomfortable temperatures.

"Two can play at that game!" Iaygo challenged.

" **OBLAAN LAAT MAH!** " (Death End Fall)

The shockwave slammed into Alduin, and for a moment, he was still, then as if swatted out for the sky by the mighty hand of an angry god, the dragon began to fall to the earth.

" **WULD!"**

Iyago raced downwards trailing behind the corpse of the beast, but before it could hit the ground, it began to dissipate into a fine black shadowy mist.


	33. Chapter 33

Iyago sighed, the beast was slain; for now everyone would be safe.

"Being a hero is the most exhausting thing," He thought, "Why can't someone else take this responsibility, I don't want to be a fucking idol, I just want to go back to the way things used to be."

"Man, those were the days; playin' pool and poker, smoking a cig, and chillin' at the bar." He remeniced, "Why do I even put up with this fucking shit anymore?"

Memories of his time with Rias and the gang flooded into his mind.

 _Koneko looked up at him from the kitchen table, She waved to him, and the rest of the group turned to look._

 _"Look who's back from the dead, come on down, breakfast's ready!" Issei called up._

 _"You must be Iyago, nice to meet you." The Azazel said, extending his hand._

" _You must be Iyago, I'm Venelana Gremory, Rias's mother, I want you to know that despite not being with us for long, I still think of you as family."_

The distant sound of an explosion pulled him from his thoughts.

"Fuck my life." He said with a huff, flapping his wings.

A handful of thunderclouds hung low over a section of burning forest. The air was smoky with ashes and smelled of sulfur. The trees were aglow from the burning underbrush. With a sigh, Iyago retracted his wings and dropped to the earth. The ground was littered with the charred and smoking bodies of ancient warriors, their helmets and armor still intact and smoking. Small patches of the ground were singed and ablaze, the air made his skin feel tingly; it was clear what had happened.

"Shit, where the hell did they run off to?" Iyago muttered under his breath as he looked around.

His eyes were squinted and watery, the smoke was too thick and the air too hot, "Fuck it, I'm going home, this shit is someone else's problem now."

This concludes the second part of my Fanfiction. If you didn't know, I'm doing this in sections, like arcs in an anime. The first was the Awakening Arc, this section was the Arrival Arc. The next section will be called the Ancient Dragonborn Arc. If you're not familiar with the story and DLC of Skyrim, then the next few chapters may contain characters and information considered 'spoilers' for the game. As of the time that this story is being written (Specifically this chapter…) Skyrim Remastered is being released. I'll be including both the Dragonborn and Dawnguard DLC's in this story, so you can expect many more chapters to come!


	34. Chapter 34

"The Mount Fuji area has been experiencing volcanic activity as of recently, officials warn anyone planning to be in this region to suspend their trips. All flights, transit, and roads are closed for the time being. I'm Shira Ayonuma with the Tokyo evening New, signing off." The TV blared.

"Does anyone other than those directly related to this even know what was really happening?" Iyago asked turning to face Azazel.

"Humans often fabricate stories to explain things they don't understand." He said, barely looking up from his book.

"Just like how you fabricated a reason to keep me here today, you asshole." Iygao grumbled.

"Don't blame it on me, skipping classes is against school rules, and because you did, I'm not just going to let you run around town drinking and gambling all day." He said sipping on his tea.

"I'm Eighteen, I'm going to college in the fall, they already accepted me, tell me why I should give a fuck about high school right now?"

"Because you're not going to college there." He responded in a monotone voice.

"Excuse me?" Iyago growled clenching his fists, "What did you just say?"

"While Rias and everyone are still attending High School, You'll be going to stay with Sir Zechs to learn about devil culture."

"And what if I say no?"

"Then we'll call you a rouge and you'll be hunted relentlessly by all of devil kind."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Iyago was silent; his eyes glaring at the paper in Azazel's hands with a look of pure distain.

"You can give me that look all day," Azazel said without moving an inch, "but that's how things are going to be."

Iyago was queit for a moment, "I need a reason."

"Hmm?"

"I need a reason to not go to college, not some, 'because that's how it is' bullshit." He said, leaning forwards in his chair, "I deserve at least that."

"And why should I give one?"

"Because you're not my fucking parent; I'm 18, and we both know that I could easily find a way to get the information one way or another."

"Fair enough," Azazael said, placing newspaper neatly on the coffee table. "It's because you're a Gremory."

Azazael looked over at Iyago, "You have to live up to the name, and that means behaving like a dignified member of society."

"In case it's not already crystal clear, you don't act like a Gremory is expected to." He finished, taking a sip of tea.

"I couldn't give less of a fuck about what is expected of me." Iyago said crossing his arms with a huff.

"My point exactly." Azazel said.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"What changed your mind if I may ask?"

There was a long pause, "Goddamn, you're an asshole, you know that?"

Azazael laughed, "Aptly put."


	35. Chapter 35

The stars were twinkling it the late evening sky as the sun sank below the horizon. Iyago lie on the roof of his apartment building gazing silently up into the ever-darkening heavens; the soothing sound of Bethoven drifting up from his bedroom speaker system. A gentle breeze rustled the potted plants next to him.

"What am I doing with my life." He mumbled to himself as he sat up.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a zippo and a pack of Newports. He lit the cigarette and took a long draw before lying back down. He smoked the cig down to his fingers and tossed it to the street below. With a sigh, he slid back through his window and turned off the stereo. Grabbing his leather jacket from the door hanger he stepped out into the hall and walked down to the front door. He flicked off the lights and walked out into the dark street and began to walk.

He ambled along for an hour before he came to the front of the church.

"Leave, now." A voice called from behind the half open door.

"Oh, relax, I'm not here to cause trouble."

"I don't give a damn, go find someone else to pester."

"So much hostility, and here I thought it possible to just let the past be gone and done with."

"You destroyed our home, killed dozens of my sisters, and you come back saying that it's all in the past?" The woman snapped at him, "You must be out of your goddamn mind if you think I'd let you hang around here for even a second."

Iyago laughed, "If I recall correctly, I was held against my will, almost used for some bat shit insane ritual and I'm now forced to put up with all kinds of fucking shit as a result, so, sorry, not sorry."

Her expression lightened slightly as she looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you have any idea what a buzzkill those guys are?" He complained, "I just want to occasionally go out and get absolutely trashed, and they try to make me to go to school and hole me up inside when I ditch, I figured maybe I'd find some respite with you guys."

"Admittedly, I've never followed the rules; I ignore order and go off to do other things in spite of how society sees it, we're really not so fundamentally different you and I."

"Besides, who said that fallen angels have to be enemies of devils, I see no reason NOT to get along; so come on, indulge me for a while; you may find you enjoy my company."

The fallen angel sighed, "Do you even remember who I am?"

"Specifically, no." Iyago admitted, "But then again, that whole day is a blur, I don't remember a damn thing."

"I'm Andrea; I was in the room with you just before you went berserk and rampaged around the place." She explained.

"But, how did you make it out of there?"

"I hid behind the sacrificial alter, you ran right passed me and into the upstairs." Andrea said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't in control of myself; I'm not entirely clear on what happened, but it was like being copilot of my own body."

"I may not remember much, but will you at least give me a chance to atone for what I did?" Iyago said, extending a hand, "Drinks are on me."


	36. Chapter 36

**WARNING** : _This chapter will contain explicit content! If you are not OK with sexual content, SKIP THIS CHAPTER! You will not be missing out on any key plot developments. I've designed this chapter specifically to be not necessary to the overall story, so if you wish, simply go on to the next chapter; I can understand completely._

 **SECONDARY NOTE:** _This isn't anything niche; it's just a run of the mill sex scene, so don't say 'HOLY FUCK! What the hell is this trash? How DARE you put this in your story! What the fuck is wrong with you?', You're only going to make yourself look like an ass, so don't pretend I didn't give you ample warning. Without further adue, please choose wisely and remember, it's just a story; a very shittily written story. So try to keep that in mind, OK?_

The bar was bustling, customers filled every open seat and even make-shifted some from windowsills and boxes. The air smelled of cheap liquor and cigarette smoke. Iyago felt right at home sitting in the back with Andrea next to him. They were lucky enough to have gotten a table, though it was far off in the back, next to the pool tables; an ever so tempting activity for him, but he stood resolute, he'd remain a gentleman and stay with her despite the overwhelming urge to gamble the night away.

Andrea turned to face him, "I've no idea what you see in a place like this, it smells, it's crowded, and the booze is awful."

"It's the atmosphere, I don't come here for the drinks, but to be with people who are like me." Iyago said taking a long swig of his vodka.

"How?" She asked, leaning on his arm.

"Gamblers, lowlifes, and drunkards; Birds of a feather flock together." He said taking another swig, "Think of it as an inverse Alcoholics Anonymous."

"And what are you?"

"All three, at the same time." He said with a smile.

"You have quite a high opinion of yourself." She prodded sarcastically.

"And you somehow think mocking me will improve it?"

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more, private?" She asked, a seductive tone to her speech, "A little one on one therapy could do wonders."

"What college gave you a PhD in psychology?"

"The love doctor." She said, placing one hand high up on his thigh.

Iyago stood up, and extended his hand, "We can go right to my private offices."

She took his hand and followed him out into the street. A single lamp illuminated the block.

"It's right down the block."

They walked in silence; Andrea clinging to his arm the whole way. As they approached the door Iyago shook her off and pulled out a key on his necklace; he slid it into the lock and opened the door.

"Right this way miss." He bowed, gesturing to the door.

She walked passed him into the foyer, "My what a lovely place you have."

"It's better than living in a stuffy old church, you guys should get an apartment for yourselves." He said, closing the door.

As he walked into the living room he was greeted by the sight of her voluptuous breasts. Her shirt lying on the edge of the couch. Her black frilly bra covering her modestly sized assets.

She looked over at him with a look of lust, "Well? Aren't you going to help me take this off?"

His mind blanked at the sight of her in undress, "Uh…"

"My, don't tell me a man like you is still a virgin!" She mocked, running a hand up her chest, "Surely that can't be what's holding you back."

He stepped forwards, tossing his coat onto the back of a chair. She slid one hand down into her skirt, and with one swift tug it fell to her feet exposing her black frilled panties.

"Come here and let's get that shirt off you." She beckoned, gesturing with one hand.

Iyago began to unbutton it; avoiding eye contact all the while. As he dropped it to the floor, she gasped at the sight of his scars. One on his lower abdomen, several burn scars across his chest, and a long thin scar running down his right side. Despite the marks, his muscles were clearly pronounced.

"I never would have pinned you as someone who worked out, but my does it look good on you." She teased once more.

"I could say the same about you with those curves."

With her right hand, she fondled her breasts, while her other hand slid down to her panties, "It's rude to keep a girl waiting you know."

For the first time in his life, Iyago was at a complete and total loss of words. Here he was, so close he could reach out and touch her; and yet, he couldn't make a move. It was like his body was paralyzed while his mind went into overload.

"Hmm, you can't hide it forever." She cooed, stepping in, closing the distance between them.

She reached down to his zipper, "Don't be so nervous, there's nothing you can hide from me."

She expertly slides down the zipper, staring right up into his eyes and pushes him onto the couch. In one swift move, she hopped over the back of the seat and right on top of him, straddling his half naked body. Resting one hand on his abs, she tugged his pants down around his ankles, exposing his black boxers and a raging boner beneath them.

"My, my, so hard, already are we?" She said grabbing the edge of his shorts.

His breathing was short and tense as she ripped them down allowing his member to stand at full mast.

"Mmm…" She moaned as she fingered herself while rubbing the tip of his erect penis.

It had a slight curve to it, making it hard for her to get a good angle on it, but after a few tries she gripped it firmly with her right hand. She jerked it to attention as she angled her hips overhead.

"You'd better not cum too fast, it'll take all the fun out of it." She mocked as she unlatched her bra.

Andrea leaned over him, pushing her breasts right above his face as she slowly slid down onto his dick.

"FUUUUCK," She shouted, shaking slightly from the insertion, "God, it's so thick."

Iyago could barely contain his pleasure, and he went rigid before blowing his load inside her.

"UUUUUNH!" She squealed in ecstasy.

Without waiting for him to stop she began to hump him vigorously, "How does it feel to lose it so fast?" She moaned as she gyrated faster.

His breathing was heavy and tense and he stared up into her eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

"You SCORED?" Issei asked enthusiastically, "With a fallen angel?"

"I told you, I was looking to get drop dead drunk and I may have done some things that you guys expect me to regret." Iyago said, "Unfortunately for the lot of you, I'm going to continue to see Andrea, and if there are any objections you can feel free to choke on a fat dick because I don't give a fuck."

The room was silent, Azazel stood looking out the window shaking his head, Issei stared across the room at him with a look of newfound respect and wonder, while Rias looked down at the ground as though the floor was inscribed with answers to all life's questions. Akeno sat head in hands next to her, and Koneko stood in the corner expressionless. Xenovia sat at attention, staring daggers at Iyago. Odin sat in an armchair off to the side with a slight smile on his lips, stroking his beard and nodding.

"I'm not even sure what to say to you, this really is so left field." Azazel said, not moving to look at him.

"You act as if my doing this is surprising, I consistently disregard and undermine authority, I blatantly disrespect the rules, I get absolutely hammered on a frequent basis, and most importantly of all when have I ever listened to what anyone has to say." Iyago retorted, "Quite frankly, it is astounding that you DON'T have a response to this."

"Give him credit, he's accomplished more towards civilizing the fallen angels in one night than anyone else has in many decades." Odin chuckled.

Azazel glared over at him briefly, before returning his gaze to the window.

"Odin, remind me again why I don't hang out with you more often," Iyago said, "You are seriously the coolest old man I've ever met."

"I'm always looking for a new disciple." He laughed.

"Stop encouraging him Odin, this is a very serious matter." Azazel snapped.

"Of all the people to complain, Azazel, YOU are literally dead last on the list of who's opinions I'd listen to."

Azazel turned completely to face him, "You're going to stay with Sir Zechs starting tomorrow."

"Oh, fantastic, this shit again!" Iyago said throwing his hands up, "Is this how you wanna play this, Azazel, really?"

"Do you remember our talk a few days ago?" He retorted.

"We both know I'm a betting man; if I were you, I wouldn't challenge me on that, you wouldn't be able to take that loss."

For a second, there was silence as the two stared each other down.

"Iyago, please," Rias said, looking up, "Just go, it's only for a while."

Iygao muttered under his breath, " **VOD SUL VONUN.** "*

Just as the last word of power slipped his lips, he faded from view.

"HEY! Don't you think you can just get out of this!" Azazel shouted, rushing over to the spot where Iyago had stood moments prior.

Iyago stepped nimbly to the left, just out of reach.

"Azazel, give the boy a break, he's young, let him have his fun." Odin chuckled.

"Do you think this is funny?" He snapped, "This is very serious, we have no idea if they have plans to use him for malicious purposes."

"Or you could be overthinking things." Odin said pointedly.

*Gone Time Hide (Custom Shout that makes him invisible)


	38. Chapter 38

Iyago sat on his roof, staring into the distance. The late evening sky was awash with blazing reds and golden yellows. Faint traces of the stars sparkled through the last vestiges of sunlight on the horizon. He took a deep breath and started off toward his apartment. The air was crisp with a gentle breeze whistling through the trees. Every second of the fading light seemed to take an eternity. His mind meandered through many thoughts as he watched the day fade into night.

The day he'd helped the girl looking to get to the church. Her hair flowing like a flag in the wind as he rode up the hill on his bike. The way her shirt hung loosely on her shoulders. How he was betrayed as payment for his kindness.

Those first moments waking up in a strange room of crimson and shadow. Learning that his whole life was forever changed, his entire being was now tainted. Rias' kind tone and patient attitude as he took in his new reality.

His battle with Riser in the rating game. The need to prove that this was who he was, and that this would be his life from that day on. How he let his craving for destruction overtake his mind and body, letting go of his opinions and setting aside his ambitions to attune himself with the sole purpose of victory.

Five and a half months. It all changed just over five months ago. The very thought just couldn't register. So much was different in so little a time. His entire perception of reality from his youth; tossed to the wind, replaced with the strength of a god and the cold reality of a world of conflict, hidden behind a thin veil of ignorance and deception.

The sun sank down below the horizon and the sky darkened as it went. One by one the stars of the heavens flickered to life, like a million tiny candles they glowed in the stark night sky. The air felt colder without the light of the sun. He was at peace. The calm silence enveloped his body and mind as he watched the world go by.

With a sigh, Iyago slid a hand through the window and pulled out a violin case, and set it on his lap. Flicking back the latches, he gently lifted out the polished wooden instrument. With his right hand, he rosined the bow with care. He hefted the violin to his shoulder and let it rest under his chin. Bow in hand, he pulled it across the strings, a low, quiet note filled the air. With slow gentle strokes he played. The melody was soft and low. Iyago closed his eyes and let his heart guide his hands; feeling the strings under his fingers, sliding be bow over them, letting the notes come from his soul.

His foot tapping the edge of the roof in tempo with his song; he pushed out his emotions with every stroke. The sky was growing ever darker with each passing second. Finally, Iyago let the violin down to his lap and closed the case. He rested his head in his hands; the final note reverberating within his mind. He was still for just a moment before, he let out a long sigh as a single tear rolled from the corner of his eye.


	39. Chapter 39

A loud banging sound startled him from his sleep. It was still dark, but his lights were still on and his laptop lie running on his lap. Iyago sat up and slid off the couch and started toward the front door. He pulled it open; there stood Azazel and Rias.

"Get your things together, you're going to stay with Sir Zechs." Azazel said crossing his arms.

"What time is it…" Iyago mumbled.

"Four Thirty." Rias said candidly.

"Uggh." He groaned, "It's to fucking early for this shit."

He turned and walked towards the kitchen motioning for them to follow. He pulled open the fridge and shuffled through it for a moment before pulling out a can of NOS. He cracked it open and began to chug as fast as he could.

"Early or not, this isn't negotiable." Azazel commented.

Iyago lowered the can form his lips, "Fuck off, it's not even Five in the morning and you're already riding my ass, you need to get a hobby."

Before Azazel could react Rias interjected, "It's for the best, try not to look at it as some kind of punishment."

Iyago tossed the now empty can across the room, banking it off the wall into the trash can, "You can put whatever spin on it you want, but it's not gonna change my mind."

"Please, just try to be civil about this, it's not that bad." Rias pleaded, "You may find it enjoyable if you just give it a chance."

"The only things I find enjoyable are a pack of Newport's, a bottle of Jack Danniels, and a joint." He retorted as he walked passed them into the living room, "This is none of those things."

He grabbed a bag off the ground and began stuffing in various electronics, tools, and junk. He hefted the bag onto his back and turned to face them.

"Let's just go, it's clear you're not going to listen to my opinion anyways." He said dejectedly.

"It's not like that." Rias said, trying to console him.

"Don't. Just don't." He said, putting one hand up to silence her, "I don't want to hear you try to rationalize this to me."

"Iyago, please, this isn't going to be the last time you'll be out here, it's only for a little while." She said, staring into his eyes.

"I said I'll go, isn't that enough?" Iyago retorted, opening the door, "Let's go, I've no reason to stay here any longer."


	40. Chapter 40

They sat in silence as the train rumbled towards their destination. Rias sat across from Iyago, gazing forlornly out the window while Azazel, paced the floor next to them. Iyago sighed and reached into his bag and pulled out a can of NOS.

"Are we getting close?" Iyago asked before taking a swig, "It's bad enough that you're making me go there, but this waiting is boring as all fucking hell."

"You should have thought of that before sleeping around." Azazel commented apathetically.

"We're almost there." Rias interjected, looking over at Azazel with a scowl.

"Alright, that is the last mother fucking goddamn straw man." Iyago yelled standing up, "You got something to say old man? Then let's hear it! You've got a stick rammed so far up your fucking ass that you've practically become a sentient popsicle, and I am fucking sick of it. If you say one more word I'm not gonna hold back, you got that mother fucker? Do you?"

"I've put up with it for too fucking long, you hear me! I've had it with being a subservient little puppet! I've done what I've been asked, I sat through your retarded lectures, and I've gotten nothing to show for it! If this is the life I'm going to be expected to live, then I say to hell with your laws! To hell with civility and masquerading just to please you. From this day forwards, I am no longer of the house of Gremory!"

"Iyago, no!" Rias called out, "Please stop this!"

"I denounce the law of the devil world!"

"IYAGO! DON'T DO THIS!" Rias cried out, on the verge of tears.

"I have already proven my strength! I am far more powerful than any devil alive! You choose to restrict my power, confine it where I cannot reach!" Iyago cast a glare at Rias, "This is where it ends, where I show the world true power!"

"Rias, get out of here NOW!" Azazel shouted, standing up and summoning a spear.

"NO! Iyago please! It's not too late, you can still stop this!"

An aura of shadow and darkness began to form around Iyago, thick like the densist fog, "You can call this betrayal, send fourth your armies to fight me, and brand me a criminal for all eternity, but I will no longer bow to your whim!"

"I'm not a fool! I know there are secrets you have hidden from me! Every day, I see visions of battles, of great beasts of power! You cannot hide the truth from me anymore!" He looked over into Azazel's eyes, "You were right you know, She told me that you would try to stop me from leaving. She told me that you once fought against the powers that be; and that they made you kneel. Well, I refuse to. From this day forwards, I am the decider of my fate! I will write my own rules! And with that, I must bid you adue!"

"No!" Rias said leaping towards him.

"Rias STOP!" Azazel called out.

"Goodbye, Rias." Iyago said thrusting his arms out, blasting a hole in the side of the train. He ran to the smoking hole, and jumped out into the wastes of Hell.


	41. Chapter 41

Time slowed. Each second lengthened to tenfold it's intended span. Each moment that passed drug on into its own eternity as he fell. In the span of just but a few moments, time itself kneeled before him, as if shackled at his feet, a servant to his whim. Before time, nations fall, mountains crumble, lakes dry, and history is lost to the ages; but before him, time knew it's place. It kneeled in stubborn obedience at the feet of it's true master, the slayer of dragons, the master of the Thu-um, and god in mortal skin. He could feel his power coursing through his veins, carried with adrenalin throughout his body.

To him, it was as though he'd already fallen for days without end, though he'd gone not even a hundred meters. He extended his arms, letting the air flow through his fingers as he unfurled his wings. With a mighty flap of his leathery appendages he soared into the hazy skies of hell.

With one hand, he began to channel energy, with his other he pulled out his phone and began to type a message.

:: Andrea; we need 2 talk, omw 2 church, be there shortly ::

Within seconds he got a response.

:: Something wrong? ::

:: I'll explain when I get there ::

He slid the phone back into his coat as he prepared the magic. He flung the ball of energy ahead of him, opening a portal just as he flew through it.

He emerged a few hundred meters above the church in the dead of night. He began his decent making slow wide circles until h landed in front of the large oak doors. With his right hand Iyago reached out and gave a hearty knock.

He turned his head to look around; the area was still and quiet. The sound of cicadas in the distance drifted by on a gentle breeze. The night was tranquil and serene; void of the turmoil he'd left behind.

"Who is it?" A voice inquired from behind the doors.

"It's me." Iygao said not bothering to look at the door.

The latch turned with a hollow CLICK, "You got here fast." Andrea said, pulling the heavy door open.

Her expression turned as she got a better look at him, "What happened?"

"Not important, I need to talk to you." He said brushing the question off.

She looked into his eyes with genuine concern, "What's wrong?"

"Let's get inside, I don't have a lot of time."

As he walked into the church, she closed the door and crossed her arms as she turned to face him, "You seem tense, something is clearly wrong if you are this agitated, so spill it."

Iyago sighed, "I'm going to be gone for a long while, and I can't come back until I finish what I need to do."

She frowned, "Care to explain a little further?"

He looked to the celling, "Trust me, if I could explain this all to you, I would do it without hesitation."

"Then at least give me a hint."

"I'm not welcome around here anymore," He said, looking into her eyes, "Beyond that, I'm lost; and I need to find myself, that's about all I can say."

She leaned against the back of a pew and eyed him with a skeptical gaze. "When will you be back?"

He hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words, "I don't know if I'll ever be back." He said matter-of-factly.

She just shook her head and looked to the ground.

Iyago stepped forward and rested his hand on her shoulder, "I'll see you around."

Andrea looked up as he passed her, turning to watch him go. Iyago stopped as he reached the door, "If anyone asks, you never saw me, try to forget I ever came here today, it's better that way."

With that, Iyago pulled open the heavy church doors and stepped outside.


End file.
